Persona Redux
by judasuu
Summary: A cross over of Persona 3 & 4 with the main story being that of a remake of Persona 4, with the junior members of SEES being part of the main cast, and then there's Marie from the Golden. New events will transpire and some of the added occasions from Golden: Beach trip, ski trip, are also here. You will begin to understand more as you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Persona Redux**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Chapter 1: Transfer Students With A 'Fool' Name**

…Velvet room…

…It's foggy. This place that is filled with fog… A limousine is threading down the road that is shrouded in fog…

…Inside the limousine, an elegant looking lady is sitting with her eyes closed. Across her is a cute looking lady who shares similar traits: platinum blonde hair, pale skin and golden eyes. She seems to be younger than the elegant lady, both of them are sitting with their eyes closed.

"…"

"Hm," They then opened their eyes and turned to the guests of this room. "My, it seems we have…"

"Shh, Elizabeth."

…There's someone sitting at the middle… A long nosed old man…

"…" His eyes are closed and his chin is resting on his hands that are together. "…Welcome…" He opened his eyes. "To the Velvet room."

"…"

"…" There are two guests here: a bowl-shaped, gray haired young man and the other one is a blue haired young man.

"Ah, it seems we have guests… with intriguing destinies. *chuckle* My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintances. This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter. It may be such a fate awaits you two in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourselves…?"

"… …Arisato Minato."

"Seta Souji. My name is Seta Souji."

"Hm, I see…"

"Shall I record their names on this tome, master…?" The cute lady asked.

"No, there is no need, Elizabeth. I shall remember them with no difficulty, fufufu. Well then, let us take a look at your future, shall we…?" Igor placed his palm on his velvet colored desk. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" He spread the cards all over the desk with just a wave of a hand. "Each reading is done at the same card, yet the results are always different. Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" He flipped one card up. "Hm, the Tower in the Upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" He flipped up another card. "The Moon. In the Upright position. This card represents… "hesitation"… and "mystery". Very interesting indeed." Igor turned to his two guests. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

""Us?""

They both asked.

Igor nodded. "Yes. In the coming days, you two will enter into a contract of some sort, after that, you will return here. The coming year may be a turning a point in your destinies. If the mystery goes unsolved, your futures may be forever lost. My duty-*chuckle* Our duty, if I may correct myself, is to ensure that does not happen." Igor dismissed the cards on the desk with a wave of a hand. "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistants to you." Igor turned to both ladies to his right and left. "These are Elizabeth and Margaret. They are residents of this place, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you." The one known as Elizabeth said.

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you in your journey." The one known as Margaret said.

"We should tend to the other details for another time. Until then… Farewell."

…Both Souji's and Minato's vision is engulfed by blinding light.

…

…Inside a train car…

"We're almost there."

"Hm, yeah." There are only two passengers here. Minato Arisato and Souji Seta. "Hm, it seems I have message." Souji checked his cell. There's a message "Meet us at the station at 4PM" on it. It's from his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima. "It's from uncle."

"Hm, what does it say?"

"We are to meet them at the station at 4PM."

"4 huh? Hm," Minato checked the time on his watch. "…That would be 40 minutes left then."

"Yeah. So, Arisato, what do you think of my family? We've been friends for ten years now, so…"

"Hm, it's fine. Only, I don't have my parents to watch over me since they're busy at work as usual."

"Haha, we share the same boat."

"…Hm,"

"Hm," Both individuals smiled at each other. Both of them are childhood friends and they are still together even as teenagers, almost to the point that they are considered brothers by some.

_*Ding* *Dong* Din* Don*_

"_We will be arriving at the Yasogami terminal in a few minutes. Passengers bound for Inaba City and Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform."_ An announcement was made.

"That's our cue." Minato said grabbing his bag from the ceiling.

"Yeah, you're right." Souji did the same. "Let's go."

"Hm," Both of them exited the train along with some other passengers.

…Later…

…Both of them took another train. This one is bound for Yasoinaba station. "Hm, this is taking too long than expected."

"It's very far from the city, after all." Minato said.

"Hm, yeah."

"Hm," Both of them closed their eyes.

Suddenly, Igor, Elizabeth and Margaret appeared in Souji's mind.

"Ah!" Causing him to be surprised. "Ah."

"…? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Just… remembering something."

"…Right." Minato knows how to respect someone's privacy as he himself doesn't want anyone to meddle on his own privacy.

…Just then, the train passed by under a bridge.

…

…

…Later, Yasoinaba station…

…The train finally arrived at its destination.

"Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba." The train announced its destination to the passengers, which are only both Minato and Souji.

Both of them stepped out of the train.

"Hm, we're here." Souji said.

"Yeah."

This is the town that is out in the middle of nowhere. It's the hometown of Souji's mother and where her younger brother, Souji's uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, lives with his only daughter, Nanako.

Both Souji and Minato stepped out of the station.

"Hm," Souji looked around.

"Now what?"

"I don't know… I mean, we're supposed to—"

"Hey, over here!" A voice called out to them.

""Hm?""

Both of them saw a middle-aged man waving towards them. There's a little girl beside him. It seems to be Souji's uncle and his daughter. Both of them approached them.

"Wow, you look more handsome than in your photos. And this is the friend your mother mentioned?" He's referring to Minato.

"Ah. He's a childhood friend of mine."

"Childhood friend, huh. And you've been together even now? Wow, you guys are quite… close. Well, anyway, welcome to Inaba. I'll be looking after you boys for a while."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Seta Souji, and this is my friend, Arisato Minato." Souji and Dojima had a handshake.

"Huh, you might not remember, but we've met before. I changed your diapers before you know, haha."

"Haha, I… see." Souji sweat dropped at Dojima's remark.

"Huh, your diapers, huh." Minato cannot help but slightly laugh at Souji's embarrassed expression.

"Haha," And Souji could only give a slight laughter of embarrassment as well.

"This here is my daughter." Dojima gently pushed his daughter. "Come on, Nanako, introduce yourself to your cousin, and his friend."

"… …H-Hello." She said and then she quickly hid behind Dojima.

"Geez, that's it? You don't have to be shy you know."

_Slap!_

"Gua—Ow, haha." Dojima got slapped on the butt.

"…" Nanako moaned.

"Anyway, let's go, my car's right over there."

""Alright.""

Both Souji and Minato said. Just as they were about to leave…

"Hm? Hey, you dropped this." A passing young woman picked up Souji's handkerchief.

"Hm? Oh, thanks."

"Whatever… I just picked it up." She handed the handkerchief and then she quickly left.

"…" Minato just stood there as he watched. "Hey, come on, Dojima is waiting."

"Oh, right." Both of them went to Dojima's car.

…

…Later, at a gasoline station…

"Hi! Welcome to Moel!" An attendant greeted the four as Dojima parked his car.

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked Nanako who needs to go to the bathroom.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

Everyone exited the car.

"Are you taking a trip?" The attendant asked Dojima.

"Nah, we just came to pick these boys up. They just moved here from the big city." He said pointing at Souji and Minato.

"The city huh…"

"Fill up my car while you're at it, regular's fine."

"Right away, sir! Oh, and it's at the back to your left!" The attendant shouted at Nanako who was running to find the bathroom. "You know which way is left? The side where you don't hold your chopstick in."

"I know. Geez," Nanako was slightly annoyed at the attendant's joke. She ran to the back.

"Good time as any for a smoke." Dojima left for somewhere where he can smoke.

Souji and Minato are feeling the fresh air around, the warmth of spring is certainly comforting at this time of year…

"Are you two in high school?" The attendant asked the two of them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Souji said.

"Does it surprise city guys like yourselves to see how little it is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you guys will get bored real fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." The attendant and Souji faced each other. "Give it some thought, why don't you? We don't mind if you're a student." He offered a handshake.

"Ah. I'll think about it." Souji accepted it.

_Flash!_

…Just then, Souji felt a stimulus—a sharp sensation that is running through him—as he let go of the attendant's hand…

"Oh, and you too. Why don't you give it some thought as well?"

"…Yeah." The attendant approached Minato this time.

"Hm," He also offered a handshake.

"…" Minato feels suspicious about him… Like… something more… There's something more than the eye can see about this guy… "There's a stench about… in here."

"Hm? Oh, well yeah, my hands are glued to where gasoline is coming from after all, haha. Well, welcome to Inaba and let me answer any questions you have if you ever come to me."

"…Right." Minato accepted the handshake… …slowly.

… …

_Flash!_

…Just then, Minato also felt the same stimulus…

"Well then, I should get back to work. Good day, you two." The attendant returned to his work.

_Flash!_

"Hmgnh," Souji touched his forehead.

"Are you okay?" Nanako seems to have returned from the bathroom. "Did you get carsick?"

Minato approached Souji. "You okay?"

"Yeah… Just feeling… heavy." He said placing a hand on Dojima's car to support himself. 'What was that just now? Now that they mentioned it, I do feel… sick.'

…

…Later, at the Dojima Residence…

The four arrived at the home of the Dojimas. Dojima parked his car.

"Alright, we're here. Welcome to our home." Dojima said.

They exited the car.

"Huh, so this is your house." Minato said.

"Yeah, don't be shy. Even though you guys are new here, you can think of this as your own home."

"Hm,"

"Thank you." Souji said.

Dojima and Nanako went inside while both Souji and Minato gazed at the house.

"It's a nice house." Minato commented.

"Yeah, I guess so. We'll be staying here for a year."

"Hm, I can stay a year or two." Minato entered.

"You're right. I guess it's a lot more better… Oh, he went inside." Souji followed.

…Later, at the living room…

All four of them are seated at the table in the living room.

Each of them grabbed their respective can drinks. "Well then, let's have a toast."

At Dojima's suggestion, they all raised their drinks and then they begun drinking.

"_Siip, _ah, now that hits the spot. _Siiip._" Dojima put his drink down. "So my sister—Oh, sorry. Your parents, I mean, are busy as usual, huh? They're working overseas, was it? I know it's only for a year, but getting stuck here because of your parents… It's rough being a kid. And for you…" Dojima turned to Minato. "Your parents are busy too?"

"Yeah. Our parents work together. Though mine are working in a different country."

"Hm, I see. Well, it's just me and Nanako here, so having you boys around might be a good change. As long as you guys are here, you're part of the family, so make yourselves at home."

"Hm,"

"Thank you very much." Souji said with a polite nod while Minato simply gave his usual emotionless expression of acknowledgement.

"Haha, come on, no need to be modest. Look, you're making Nanako look all tense."

"…!" Nanako was caught off-guard at that remark, she continued eating with a more faster pace this time.

"Oh well, let's eat."

_Riing, riing, riiing. _

As Dojima was about to touch his dinner, his phone that is in his pocket sounded.

"Ugh, who could be calling at this hour?" He stood up and answered his phone. "Dojima speaking. Hm, hmhm. Is that so? … …Hmhm, I see. Alright, I'll be there." He hung up. "Sorry, I gotta go. Go ahead and have dinner without me. Nanako, you help them out, okay?"

"Okay…"

"And don't wait for me, I'll be late again tonight." Dojima stepped out of the house. "Nanako, it's raining out! What did you do with the laundry?"

"I already brought it in!"

"Alright, well, I'm off." The sound of Dojima's car starting up is heard outside, then the sound of it leaving echoed until it was away…

"Let's eat." Nanako suggested as she returned to her seating position.

"Hm,"

"Thanks for the food."

Both Souji and Minato did as she suggested while she turned on the TV.

"—_City councilman secretary, Namatame Taro, is under fire for having an alleged relationship with television announcer, Yamano Mayumi. His wife, the enka singer, Hiragi Misuzu, revealed to this station that she will likely pursue damages. As a result, television channels have cancelled all the appearances of Yamano Mayumi on her scheduled television appearances—"_

The news is on…

"This is boring." Nanako changed the channel.

"—_At Junes, everyday is a great day. Come see for yourself, and get a taste of our latest product. Everyday's great at your Junes~!"_

"Everyday's great at your Junes~!" Nanako seems to enjoy that song.

"…"

"Hm," Both Souji and Minato just watched her. "Do you… like that song?" Souji asked.

"Yeah!" She replied happily as she continued singing it over and over. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah." He continued eating.

Minato did the same.

…Later, at a room that is provided for Souji...

…Souji has just unpacked all of his stuff. The boxes around have been emptied and have been placed in accordance to where Souji feels like they should be. He's lying at the futon that has been prepared.

"I'll be staying here for a year huh. …I wonder if things will be okay…" He started to close his eyes as he said that… and he fell asleep.

…

…

…

…?...

…Souji is kneeling on the ground… The place is covered with thick fog… "…" Souji looked at the path ahead… "This place is…"

_Riiing, riiiingg…_

"_Do you seek the truth…?"_

"…" Souji heard an echoing voice…

"…_If so, try and catch it."_

"…" Souji stood up. For some reason, he's wielding a katana on his hand.

"_Everyone see what they want to see, and the fog only becomes thicker."_

A silhouette that is shrouded by the fog appeared before Souji…

"…You… ..Aaarrrggghh-!"

_Slaash-!_

Souji attacked it, but it didn't do much damage.

"_Will we meet again…? In a place other than this…?"_

"Aaarrrrggghhh-!" Souji charged for another attack.

_***Bewildering Fog***_

Red mists gathered at the silhouette…

_-Shhhhhaaaaaarrrrrgggghhh…!_

The fog became much more thicker… Making visibility around to be… ..impossible.

"Ahhhrrrggghh-!"

_*Miss!*_

Souji hit only the air as he swung the katana…

"_If it's "truth" you seek, then your search will be even harder…"_

"You… who are… you? Gr, arrrrgggghh-!"

_*Miss!* Swiiing-!_

"Guh!" Souji lost his balance as he swung his katana and he fell on the ground.

"…_I shall see you soon, seeker of truth…"_

"Agh… Ah…" …Souji feels his consciousness fading… … …

…

…

…

…The next day, at Souji's room…

"Ah." Souji woke up sweaty. "Ah. Ahh..." He rose his body up. "Ugh, was that… a dream?" He said touching his forehead.

_Knock, knock._

A knock on the door. "Breakfast's ready." Nanako's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Hm, I guess I should go downstairs." He decided to head downstairs and eat breakfast. School will start today.

…At the kitchen…

Minato and Nanako are preparing breakfast on the table.

"Hm? Oh, good morning." Nanako, who is bringing a plate to the table, greeted Souji.

"Morning. Oh, Arisato, you cooking?"

"Yeah. I woke up early than you and Nanako-chan. Dojima-san left for work." Minato said cooking fried rice.

"Left?"

"Yeah, he said he has to investigate stuff."

"Hmhm," Nanako nodded. "My dad's a detective."

"…!" Souji was surprised at that.

"I was surprised, too. Anyway, breakfast is ready." Minato said bringing a plate of fried rice on the table.

"Your friend is very reliable, he cooked the rice before I woke up." Nanako said.

"Yeah…" 'You've always been a good cook, Arisato.' Souji remembered how Minato used to cook for him when they were living at the city… "Thanks for the food." Souji sat at the table. So did Minato and Nanako.

"Okay, let's eat."

""Sure.""

Both Souji and Minato said as they begun eating.

"You two are going to school today, right?" Nanako asked.

"Dojima-san told me the way, I'll take us there." Minato said.

"Okay." Souji said.

"Hm, be careful on your way." Nanako said.

They continued eating breakfast.

…

…Later, at the Samegawa Riverside…

It's raining. A lot of students are heading at the same direction. Souji and Minato are both wielding umbrellas as they head for school.

"We're going to head straight in this path, after that, we should be at Yasogami High."

"Huh, you're reliable as always."

"Huh, don't you remember? I'm used to living by myself since my parents are always out."

"Right…" Souji remembered that Minato is living alone at the apartment he's living at back at the city since his parents are also busy with their work and they don't have time to take care of him. "Anyway, this will be our first day in school."

"Yeah."

...

…Near the school gate…

As Souji and Minato head for the gate…

"Hm?"

A cycling student with a raincoat passed by Souji.

"Whoa, coming through! Excuse me!"

"…He's the first one I saw to be different from us." Souji commented as that cycling student is the first one he saw to be riding a bike among the other students around.

"You're right." Minato agreed.

"Ah, made it. Alright, where should park this thing…?" The cycling student took his bike inside the school grounds.

"Huh, must be a friendly type."

"What makes you say that?" Souji asked.

"Intuition, I guess." Minato walked towards the gate.

Souji did the same.

…Yasogami High, school gate…

"We're here." Souji and Minato stood at the school gate, gazing at the premises of the school grounds. "Yasogami High, huh. Let's go to that building." Souji took the lead and Minato followed.

…

…Later, at Class 2-2…

"Morning!" "Good morning!" "Morning!"

"Morning!" "Hey."

Students are greeting each other and some are chatting merrily while some are just sitting at their respective seats.

"Hey, did you heard? I heard we got two transfer students from the city in this class!"

"Huh? Really?" Students are talking near the windows…

Some students overheard them…

"A transfer student from the city… Just like you, huh, Hanamura?" Chie Satonaka, a kung fu loving teenager, asked the guy behind her.

"Hm, yeah. Come to think of it, it's been a while huh? Inaba doesn't get too many outsiders like me. Oh well, the more merrier." Yosuke Hanamura, an upbeat and friendly teenager, said.

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hello? Aren't you forgetting someone else who came from the city?" Yukari Takeba, a cheerful and popular girl, approached the two.

"Who—Oh, hey, it's Takeba! Looks we're all in the same class after all. Huh, funny, kinda like fate, huh?"

"Fate? Hm, I don't think so." Yukari turned to her friend, Chie. "Hey, Chie, long time no see!"

"Ha, yeah. It's great to see you again, Takeba. We got two transfer students from what I heard… Hm, I hope we can get along well with them."

"Huh, you always hang around people who are from somewhere else, huh? Well, just don't bother them too much, Satonaka, they're probably not yet familiar with the place yet." Yosuke said.

"What-? Bother them? Dude, what gave you the idea that I might bother them?"

"Because—"

_Sliide-!_

Just then, the door opened—

"Oh, looks like our teacher is here. Better keep our mouths shut now. Takeba, go sit down."

"I know." Yukari, as well the others, returned to her seat.

The teacher, along with Souji and Minato, entered the classroom.

"Alright class, please quiet down now." The teacher went to the teacher's desk and put her bag down there. "I'm Toriumi Isako, your homeroom teacher from today onwards. I would like to personally greet you all on behalf of this school and I see a lot of familiar faces here." She gazed at the students she's familiar with. "Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie, Takeba Yukari… and of course, the famous, Amagi Yukiko."

Some of the students expressed delight in seeing their teacher from last year…

"Yo, teacher, you're our homeroom teacher again for this year?" Yosuke asked.

"That's right. I see you haven't changed, Hanamura. That's good to see. Oh, and Satonaka,"

"Y-Yes?"

"How fares your days have been? Don't forget to exercise your brain as well when you're training to become a martial artist."

Some students laughed at that joke.

"Argh, I see you haven't changed either, teach." Chie said a little embarrassed.

"Haha, and that's good to see." Yukari commented.

"Now then, for those of you who don't know me yet, I'm Ms. Toriumi. I teach composition. I'll be introducing to you all some of the famous literature novels that were written by different authors around the world. Literature is something you can say to be your portal to another person's life. You will learn all sort of lessons at the same time and, you can get to understand what it is like to be on someone else's position as you get along with the flow. Now then," Ms. Toriumi turned to both Souji and Minato who are standing in front of her. "to begin with, I will have to introduce these two transfer students from the city. As you know, Hanamura and Takeba are also from the city. That makes this seemingly like a magical hat trick now, isn't it? Now then, introducing them… Oh, forgive me, you may introduce yourselves, gentlemen." She gave the two the permission to introduce themselves.

"I'm Seta Souji. Nice to meet you all." Souji bowed politely to the class.

"Arisato Minato. Pleasure." While Minato just said his name with a very short greeting.

"These two are not yet very familiar with their new environment. I advise you all to show them the right way and please, try not to treat them as if they are outsiders just because they hail from a different environment. This class has the honor of having them as this makes this class as the official class that has more than one student from the city."

Some talking occurred at that remark of Ms. Toriumi.

"Hey, yeah, come to think of it, that's right." Yosuke said.

"Ha, yeah, aren't we lucky or what?" Chie said.

"Haha, kinda." Yukari said.

"But, doesn't that mean they're just new here…? It must be lonely if you are somewhere where you are not familiar yet…" Yukiko Amagi, the most popular girl in Inaba, said.

"Huh? What makes you say that, Yukiko?"

"Yeah, they don't lonely to me." Yosuke said.

"That's not the point, you know. I understand where you're coming at, Amagi. But hey, why don't we show them around?" Yukari suggested.

"Huh? You mean us?" Chie asked. Yukari nodded.

"Whoa, that's quite a suggestion, Takeba. I wonder if you have an ulterior motive for suggesting that." Yosuke said wondering about Yukari's intent.

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? I'm just offering them a chance to get to know the school better and all, and I'm kinda wondering what it is like for city folks like us to be in a place where we are considered to be different."

"…? Huh? That's it? You just want to relate some stuff with them?"

"Alright class, I know you're all excited, but that doesn't mean we can skip the orientation. Now then, as for your seats… Hm, ah, those two seats are empty, please, occupy them." Ms. Toriumi said to both Souji and Minato.

""Sure.""

Both of them went to the seats that are empty. Minato sits in front of Souji and beside Yukari. Souji sits beside Chie.

"Hey there, nice to meet you. Wow, you two are popular in this class, did you know that you guys aren't the only ones from the city here?" Chie said in a whispering tone to Souji.

"Yo, nice to meet you, transfer student. Oh, Seta… Souji, right?" Yosuke greeted Souji from behind.

"Ah."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hanamura Yosuke. Wow, so you're from the city huh? I'm from another city, too, by the way. Our entire family moved here a year ago."

"I see."

Souji has a lively conversation with both Chie and Yosuke.

"Hm," Minato was watching the whole time and he seems to be satisfied as he turned in front.

"Shh, hey there," Yukari called out to him in a whispering tone. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takeba Yukari. Wow, so you're from the city like us."

"…? Like you?"

"Yeah, me, Hanamura—Oh, Hanamura is that idiot over there." She pointed at Yosuke who is still talking with Souji. "We're from the city. And looks like you and your… uh…"

"He's my childhood friend."

"Oh, I see. Well, welcome to Yasogami High. Oh, if you want, I'll show you around later, okay?" She winked at Minato before turning her attention in front.

"Alright class, let's begin. I don't have much to say here since most of you are already familiar with the school rules, but I will recite each of them as necessary. Now then, first things first…"

…Class has begun and the school days of Souji and Minato has begun as well…

""Will I be able to fit in here…?""

Both of them thought that.

…

…Later, after school…

"That's it for today class. We will begin our normal lessons as of tomorrow. I advise you all to listen well or else you guys will have to owe me a slice of cake, as well as a written report about what we took up if I found out that you're not listening." With that said, Ms. Toriumi ended the class and was about to step out—

Everyone else started talking to one another—

_*Ding* *Ding* Dong*_

An announcement is being made…

"Attention all teachers. Please come to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. All students are to remain in their classrooms until further notice. That is all."

_*Ding* *Ding* Dong*_

"Huh? A brief staff meeting? Hm, right at the end of school period…? What could this be all about…? Hm, what could this be all about? Hm, oh well, I suppose I should attend," Ms. Toriumi turned to the class. "Well, you heard the announcement. Don't go wandering around until we say so, and don't make any ruckus either. Now then, I bid you all farewell."

Ms. Toriumi left the classroom.

"What? We're going to have to wait here? Ah, dammit, and here I was, thinking I could go to Junes early so that I may finally have the salary I need to buy a motorcycle." Yosuke groaned his fate in being stuck in class.

…_tap, tap, tap. _Chie approached him. "Man, this is lame. I should have snuck out before the announcement came."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

…_tap, tap, tap. _"But you'll just be standing at the hallway if you do that, the announcement was right after the school session, so I think they will not allow anyone to leave campus. If you are caught at the hallways, then you'll just be asked to stay there for a while. " Yukiko approached the two.

"Ah, hey, that's right… Oh man, so I guess I'm lucky I'm still here?"

"That may be so, Amagi, but, I prefer to be somewhere where—Huh?"

"Hm? What's up, Hanamura?"

"Did you hear… sirens?"

""…? Sirens?""

Both Chie and Yukiko asked.

…There are indeed sirens coming from outside.

Some students went to the windows to see.

"Did something happened? Aren't those sirens pretty close by?"

"Hm, ah, I can't see a damn thing. Frickin fog…"

"Hm, oh well. Oh, by the way, I hear the reporters have been looking for that announcer."

"Huh? Oh, you mean Yamano Mayumi? What about her?"

"After the news yesterday, I'm not surprised, but I heard she was…"

…One student whispered to another one. After hearing him out, that student went to approach Yukiko.

"Um, U-Umagi-san, did Yamano-san went to stay at your inn as of last night?"

"Huh? I-I'm not allowed to tell that. I can't tell you."

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. Sorry, I guess this is for the sake of your inn's reputation. Sorry." The student left.

"What? Really? Did that announcer really stayed at your family's inn, Amagi-san?" Yukari, who overheard, asked.

"I… I'm sorry… I can't disclose the names of our customers…"

"I-I see. I'm sorry. But hey, if that's the case…"

"Yeah, if that Yamano lady was really at your family's inn, the media might be all over there." Yosuke said.

"What? Why?" Chie asked.

"Hello? After the news last night, I won't be surprised that a bunch of gawkers or reporters might be trying to climb up a ten meters wall just to get an interview with that Yamano lady. She is pretty much the most popular subject in today's media attention. Though I have to admit, I'm kinda sick of it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Don't those reporters think that they're being very rude about pursuing that Yamado lady just for an interview? I mean, after what she's been through—"

_*Ding* *Ding* Dong*_

…Before Yukari could finish what she was about to say, an announcement was being made…

"Attention all students. There has been an incident inside the school district, police officers are currently investigating this incident. Please try to remain calm and contact your parents or your guardians and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers, head directly home. That is all."

_*Ding* *Ding* Dong*_

"Incident?"

"What? Something actually happened?"

"Come on, let's go take a look!"

…Some students excitedly left the classroom.

"Whoa, I guess… We can go now?" Yosuke said feeling a little awkward about the others' reaction to the announcement earlier.

"They're excited over an incident? Don't they have anything better to do?" Yukari seems annoyed at those students who excitedly left the classroom.

"Yeah, if something really hap—Oh, hey, Yukiko?"

Yukiko is about to leave the classroom.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I have an errand for the inn that I have to do and I was supposed to do it after school."

"Oh, I… see. Then... Oh, I guess we should just go to Junes for another time."

"I'm sorry, Chie…"

"Oh no, come on, your family's errand is more important, right? Go, go!"

"Haha, thanks, Chie. Well, see you tomorrow." Yukiko left.

"Wow, she must be getting busy." Yukari said.

"Yeah, you're right. You think she's already practicing to take over the family business someday?" Yosuke asked.

"Well, I'm not sure myself, but recently, I heard that the people in the Amagi inn are getting a tight schedule lately." Chie said.

"A tight schedule?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, it was like something happened there. I hope it's nothing serious, but even the police went there…"

Both Yosuke and Yukari were surprised at that.

"Wh-What?" Yosuke asked.

"The police? Then… Did that Yamano lady…" Yukari said thinking that the story of Yamano Mayumi staying at the Amagi inn may be indeed true.

"I-I don't know. I went to ask one of the maids there, but they said that it's for my sake that they shouldn't disclose anything about their customers." Chie said.

"Wow… Then I guess… It has nothing to do with us? Oh, look at the time, sorry, but I gotta run. I'll be late for my shift." Yosuke left the classroom running.

"His shift-? Oh right, I heard he's been promoted to afternoon shift." Yukari said.

"You mean his part-time job at Junes, right?" Chie asked.

"Uh huh. He's been busy though, I heard he just took up Konishi-senpai's work shift lately. And I guess… He just ran off to get there."

…_tap, tap, tap. _Souji and Minato approached the two girls.

"Excuse me, we're going through." Souji said.

"Oh hey, it's the transfer students. You're going home? Oh, why don't you go home with us?" Chie suggested to the two of them. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Satonaka Chie, pleased to meet you."

"Seta Souji."

"Arisato Minato. Pleasure." Both of them introduced themselves.

"Haha, okay. So, should we get going? We'll go home together, right, Takeba?"

"Haha, yeah, I guess I got nothing better to do." Yukari turned to Minato. "Hey there, looks like we're going home together."

"So it would seems." Minato said.

"Oh right, you sit next to each other, right, Takeba?" Chie asked.

"Uh huh. And you sit next to him, right? Oh, sorry, where are my manners? I'm Takeba Yukari, nice to meet you." Yukari greeted Souji.

"Ah, likewise."

"Alright then, let's go. Time to go, here we go~!" Chie excitedly left the classroom while performing some kung fu kicks.

"Haha, she's always like that. She loves martial arts and stuff." Yukari said.

""I can see that."" Both of them said.

"Haha, come on, we shouldn't keep her waiting."

The two followed Yukari out of the classroom.

…

…Later, at the path to the shopping district…

"Oh, I see. So you two moved here due to your parents' work." Chie said. The four, Souji, Chie, Minato and Yukari, are walking down the road that leads to the shopping district.

"Haha, so that's why you two moved here. And you two have been buddies since childhood?" Yukari asked.

"Ah, Arisato is a very close friend of mine. He sometimes helps me around my home back at the city." Souji said.

"Wow, so… do you live alone, Arisato-kun?"

"Quite. My parents are always busy and I have to tend at our apartment." Minato said.

"I see… Hm, then how do you find Inaba then?"

"Though there's really nothing here. Look around, it's not like something you can see in the city. That's what makes it nice, but there is nothing much we can show to people from outside. Though, there is something from Mt. Yasogami...I think our dyed clothes or pottery or something is kinda famous. Oh wait, and there's the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie boasted.

"An inn?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, it's—Wait, what's that?"

"Hm? What's going on over there?" Yukari asked.

Up ahead, there are some people who have gathered. Barricades have been set up to prevent anyone, besides the police, from entering.

The four went there to take a look.

"So that high schooler went home early, and when she came down this street…" Housewives are whispering to one another.

"Wow, who could have imagined THAT hanging from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it, too."

"Oh, you got here too late. The police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"Well, I think it's terrifying. I can't believe a dead body showed up around here."

"""…!"""

The four were greatly surprised and shocked when they heard the part about a dead body.

"W-Wait, what? Did she said… that a dead body…" Chie said feeling nervous.

"…showed up around here?" Yukari finished what she meant to ask while feeling a sense of dread.

"…Is this… what that announcement was all about?" Minato asked.

"Could be. Hm, this is near the school district. But didn't they mentioned that we should go—or rather, they didn't told us not to go here." Souji said.

"Yeah… But… If they said that there WAS a dead body here, everyone in school might panic." Yukari said.

"Hm?" Just then, Dojima approached the four. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"We're just passing by." Souji said.

"Huh… I should have figured. That damn principal… We told him not to let them through here…" Dojima said scratching his head in irritation.

"You know this guy?" Chie asked.

"Oh, I'm detective Dojima Ryotaro, his guardian. Uhh, well, how should I say this… I hope you get along well with him. But you kids ought to stop wandering around and head straight home."

Dojima was about to return to the scene of the incident—

"Make way! Make way!" But then a young detective came running through the crowd and passed through Dojima. "Ngh… Uuuuuurrrrggghhh…"

…He vomited near the river embankment.

"Adachi! How long are you gonna keep acting like a rookie!? You want to be sent back to the central office!?" Dojima yelled angrily at the young detective.

"Agh, s-sorry… Ugh…" The young detective composed himself.

"_Sigh, _go wash your face. We're gonna go around and gather information."

"Yes, sir!" Dojima went back to his job with the young detective running to catch up.

"…Um, I think… we should do as he said." Chie said.

"Yeah… I guess we should just go to Junes for another time." Yukari said.

"Hm,"

"Alright." Souji said while Minato simply kept his usual emotionless expression.

"Alright, starting tomorrow, neighbors, let's do our best!" Chie said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways. See you guys at school tomorrow!" Yukari said. She and Chie left.

"Let's go home." Minato said.

"I agree." Souji said. Both of them went away from the crime scene.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona Redux**

**Chapter 2: The Midnight Channel**

…At the Dojima Residence…

Souji, Minato and Nanako are seated at the table at the living room with the news on.

"I wonder if dad's going to be late again today." Nanako said looking down.

"_Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba." _

"…!" Souji was surprised to see the school zone on TV.

"This is probably related to that incident earlier." Minato said.

"…Yeah."

"You guys saw what happened?" Nanako said.

"Yeah."

"Hm," They turned their attention back to the TV.

"_The deceased has been identified as Yamano Mayumi, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station. The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed…"_

"Ah! Th-The Inaba Police department! That's where dad works! …" Nanako figured that by that being mentioned… Dojima will be late again tonight.

"…" Both Souji and Minato just eyed her with sympathy, then they turned their attention back to the news.

"_The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide. A thick fog common to the area has slowed their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."_

"...Wasn't she on the news yesterday?" Souji asked.

"Hm, about that affair she had with the councilman secretary." Minato said.

"Right… She was found dead…?" Both of them are keeping their voices down so that Nanako won't be frightened.

"They found on her on the roof? That's scary…" Nanako looked down.

"_-We'll be back after the commercial break." _

"Oh, it's Junes!"

"_At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get a taste of our products! Everyday's great at your Junes~!"_

"Everyday's great at your Junes~!" Nanako sung the song to herself over and over...

"Hm," Souji smiled at that.

"Huh," While Minato just gave his usual emotionless acknowledgement.

…

…The next day, at the path towards the school…

Souji and Minato made their way towards the school gate.

"Whoa, coming through-!"

""…!""

Both of them were taken by surprise as Yosuke, on a bike, passed through in a very fast speed.

_*CRAASSHH-!*_

""…""

Both of them sweat dropped as he crashed on the dumpsters. He struggled to get out of the dumpster on the ground.

"S-Someone… help…"

"…"

"…" Both Souji and Minato turned to each other. "Maybe we should help him out."

"I agree." Souji said.

…

The two helped Yosuke on his feet, and on his bike.

"Whew, you saved me. Thanks! Umm… Oh, you're those two transfer students from yesterday. Seta… Souji, wasn't it? And…"

"Arisato Minato." Minato said.

"Right, Arisato, then. I'm Hanamura Yosuke, nice to meet you guys."

Both of them nodded.

"Are you alright?" Souji asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Really, yeah."

'He seems to be alright.'

"Say, did you hear about that incident yesterday? They found that announcer lady on the rooftop! It was hanging from an antenna. You guys think it was some kind of warning? There's no way a dead body could end up like that in an accident."

"You might be right." Minato said.

"Dangling a dead a body huh… That's just messed up. But, then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place. Oh crap, we're late! You guys wanna ride? It's a little squeaky, but it should be fine."

Souji and Minato sweat dropped.

"The school is just in front of us." Minato informed.

…

…After school, Class 2-2…

A lot of students already left.

"Hmmmmmnnnnggh, ah, what a day." Yosuke stretched his arms out. He then turned to Souji and Minato who are sitting in front of him. "Hey there, you getting used to this town yet?"

"Not fully yet." Souji said.

"Same here." Minato said.

"Well, you guys just got here, so I can understand. Unlike us city fellas—Oh, you remember that I'm from another city, right, Seta?"

"Yeah." Souji nodded.

"Hmhm, unlike us city fellas, everyone here is pretty used to how dull and boring and it is out here in the middle of nowhere. But there is still that something you cannot find in the city. The air's clean, the food's great... Oh, and did you know about that local delicacy? It's grilled steak, man! Like that's anything of special, huh? I know a place where it's cheap. Wanna come? You guys helped me out this morning, so it's on me."

"Count me in." Minato said.

"I suppose I should go, too." Souji said.

"Great, all of us will—"

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, what about me? Count me in, too." Chie approached the three guys. "You still haven't paid me for borrowing my _Legend of Seiryuu _DVD for very long."

"Wha—Satonaka… What, that? I already gave it to you, and besides, who cares how long I kept it? Besides, it was so great that I was tempted to watch it all over to the end."

"What? Come on, you're making it sound like you can watch it whenever you want."

"That's not what I meant."

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, Satonaka. Hey there, you guys." Yukari approached the group and greeted Chie and the two transferees. "Oh, Hanamura, are you bringing those two to somewhere boring that they'll immediately think of you as a boring guy?"

Yosuke was greatly taken aback by that. "Wha—Wha—H-Hey, that's soo out of place, man. I'm not boring or…"

"Haha, I'm just kidding. So, where are you guys going?"

"Hey, Takeba, Yosuke is treating us, wanna come?"

Yukari seems to be surprised at that. "What? He's… treating you guys? All of you?"

"Hey, I didn't say anything about treating FOUR people all at once! Besides, I didn't say you can come, Sa—"

"Hey, what about Yukiko?"

"Who, Amagi? She already left." Yukari said.

"What? But… I didn't noticed… She already left?"

"Yeah, I saw her leave a while ago. But hey, if Hanamura is treating us, count me in, too!"

"What, seriously? Do I have to treat FOUR people?" Yosuke asked in great disbelief.

…

…Later, at the Junes Food Court…

Everyone is seated at the middle table.

"THIS is the cheap place you were talking about? They don't have grilled steak in here!" Chie said.

Yosuke returned with a tray of food and drinks for everyone. "Yeah, well, once you hopped on the freeloader train, I had to change my plans."

Yukari looked around. "Wow, there's a lot of customers here. Many people do not want to go here because… um…"

"Still, Hanamura, don't you think you're cheating in how you boost your family business by bringing us to your place?" Chie asked.

"Dude, this isn't my place or anything. And I'm not trying to boost our business or reputation for that matter?"

""What?""

Both Souji and Minato asked.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you. Remember what I told you, Seta? That me and my family moved here from another city last year? Well, my dad runs this place, this location was opened and my dad was asked to manage it. So our whole family moved here."

"_Siiiip. _So, this is your place, then." Minato said as he took a sip of his juice.

"Dude, like I said, this isn't my—Hey, wait a minute! I haven't told you to take your drinks or food! But, then again, I'm getting hungry. Alright, fine, here, Seta, this is for you. To welcome you to town." Yosuke handed over a juice drink to Souji.

"Thanks. _Siiip._"

"Hm," Yosuke took his own drink. "Satonaka, Takeba, yours on me, too."

"Yeah, we know." "Yeah, I know."

Yukari and Chie said as they took their respective drinks and tacos. The three guys also took their respective tacos. Their conversations became animated as time passes by.

…

…Later…

"Crap, it's almost evening." Yosuke said looking at the sky above.

"I guess we stayed here quite long." Yukari said.

Chie looked around. "Hm, there's less customers here during at this hour. It's only been half a year since this place opened up, but I haven't been to the local shopping district much since. A lot of stores there started closing, and...Oh, uh..." She looked at Yosuke with a sympathetic look.

"Hey, Satonaka…" Even Yukari is feeling pity for some reason.

"…You can't blame it all on Junes, can you? …" Even Yosuke is feeling down when this topic was brought up.

""…?""

Both Souji and Minato have a question mark above their heads.

"_Sigh, _oh well, I—Huh? Wait, is that… Oh, it's Konishi-senpai. Sorry, be right back." Yosuke stood up from his seat and approached the part-time worker that is sitting at the other table.

"Who's that?" Souji asked.

"Is she Hanamura's girlfriend? _Siiip._" Minato asked as he took a sip of his juice.

"Haha, he wishes." Yukari said in response to Minato's question.

"Oh, that's Konishi Saki-senpai. Her family runs a liquor store in the shopping district, but I heard she works here part-time." Chie said in response to Souji's question.

"Hm," Souji looked at the direction where Yosuke is talking with Konishi.

"Hey, how's it going? You look beat." Yosuke said trying to be gentle in his tone.

"Heeey! Whew, I'm finally on break... What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing in your friends?"

"Ugh, Madam, you wound me!" Yosuke said in a joking manner. "Kidding aside, you look down today. …Did something happened?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just a little tired."

"Hey, if you want, I'm always willing to listen, I…"

"*chuckle* I'm fine. Thanks, though. _Sigh, _why did I left school early yesterday…?"

"…?" Yosuke has a question mark above his head as she said that.

"Looks she's tired. Hanamura sure isn't doing a good job in comforting her though, it's like she wants to be by herself for a while." Chie said.

"Yeah, but I can understand how a guy like him feels. It's like… You'll always be there for someone you care about, hehe." Yukari said.

"Haha, yeah, you're right."

"_Siiip._ He's coming back." Minato said as he just kept on drinking his juice.

Souji sweat dropped. "Hey, how long are you going to keep drinking that…? I thought you finished that a while ago."

"I saved some after eating my taco. _Siiiip._"

"I see…"

"Yo," Yosuke returned to the group, and to his seat. "Whew, senpai seems to be okay. I'm glad she's the same as always, haha. Though she once said I'm annoying, she's even nosier than me. She has a younger brother, but she pretty much treats me the same way…"

"Ooohh, so you don't like her treating you like a brother, huh? Oh. I see… So that's how it is." Chie said smirking. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store and the scion of the invading chain...Hoho, the flame of forbidden love!"

"Wh-What-!? Dude, it's not like that." Yosuke said blushing.

"Oh reaaaally… Well, I know just the thing to cheer up that lovesick heart. You ever hear of the Midnight Channel? You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, exactly at midnight on a rainy night. While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen... And they say that person's your soulmate." Chie said sounding mysterious and mystifying.

"Huh? The Midnight Channel? Oh, that. But, isn't that just an urban legend?" Yukari asked.

"What? Huh, for a second there, I thought you were going to say something very important. …How can you get all excited over something childish like an urban legend like that?" Yosuke asked, feeling ridiculous that he actually thought that Chie might be able to give him a useful advice.

"C-Childish? Wha—You don't believe in it, do you!?"

"Of course I don't!"

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out- then you'll see!" Chie demanded of everyone.

"Huh!? Me, too!?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"Try it out…? Wait, you haven't even tried it yourself? …Wow, I'm trying to remember the last time I heard something this stupid." Yosuke sweat dropped. "All that aside... you know that "incident" yesterday? You guys think it was murder? Ooh, what if the culprit behind it was still lurking around...? Heehee…" He said sheepishly.

Chie sweat dropped. "Sheesh, you shouldn't joke about stuff like that. Now who's the childish one...? All I'm saying is, you guys better try it out tonight."

"Well… I don't have anything better to do, so… …Fine, I'll try it out. Honestly, it sounds like it could be fun." Yukari said being enthusiastic.

"You bet it is!"

"…"

"…" Both Souji and Minato, who is still drinking his juice, wondered about that plan of watching the "Midnight Channel".

""Midnight Channel, huh?""

They both thought.

…

…Later that night, at the Dojima Residence…

…Souji, Nanako and Minato are eating a quiet dinner on the table at the living room.

"…" Nanako stopped eating for a while and seems to be worried.

"…Don't worry about your dad." Souji assured.

"…Yeah." …It seems it didn't made her feel assured greatly.

"…He's here." Minato said as he saw the silhouette of Dojima by the door.

_Sliiiddee-!_

"Oh, he's back!" Nanako stood up and ran up to Dojima who seems to be very tired as he walked in.

"_Sigh, _what a day. I'm back. Did something happen while I was out?"

"No. You're late again…" Nanako moaned.

"I'm sorry… Been busy at work."

"Want this?" Minato offered a juice drink… Something he bought at Junes on the way back, it's the same thing he was drinking earlier.

Souji sweat dropped. "Hey… Is that the same juice you were drinking…?"

"No. I bought another one."

"Oh, I… see."

"Oh, a drink? Oh, thanks a lot. Wow, you're a lot more reliable than I thought. Thanks." Dojima accepted the drink. He sat at the sofa as he drunk it. "Can you put the news on for me? _Siiip._" He asked Nanako.

...Nanako did so, but she felt a little irritated.

"_-Next, more details in the developing story on the incident in foggy Inaba. Announcer Yamano Mayumi's dead body was found hanging above a house in this isolated rural town. It is confirmed that Ms. Yamano had been involved in an affair with Namatame Taro, husband of enka singer, Hiragi Misuzu._ _The police plan to investigate this relationship and question any personnel involved with them. In addition, we now bring you an exclusive interview with the student who found Ms. Yamano's body."_

"_Siiiip. _An interview with the kid…? _Yaaawwwnn… _Where the hell did they find her…?" Dojima asked after taking a drink of his juice.

"_What went through your mind when you saw it? Could you tell she was dead? Did you see her face?"_

"_U-Umm…"_

…The female student's face is blurred and her voice is also indistinct.

"_Don't you think it's scary that someone was killed on a foggy day?"_

"_Huh...? She was killed?"_

"_Oh, errr...So did you see anyone suspicious around here?"_

"_No, not really..."_

"_We heard that you found it when you left school early. Did you have some personal business to take care of?"_

"_Huh? That's..."_

'These guys don't know how to take one step at a time…' Minato thought in disgust as the reporter doesn't seem to care about the student's feelings at all.

"_A tragedy that occurred near the local shopping district. Many storeowners are raising concerns about losing customers as a result..."_

"Hmph. If they lose more customers, it'll be because you're raising such a stink about it... _Siiiip._" Dojima said drinking the last of his juice.

"_It really is a bizarre case, isn't it? I mean, hanging someone upside down from an antenna... I'd have to say it's a warning or a sign from the culprit."_

"_Yes, but so far, no one has come forward to take credit for the crime."_

"Loads of prank calls, though..." Dojima said feeling sleepy…

"—_We'll be right back after these messages."_

"_At Junes, everyday is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get a taste of our products! Everyday's great at your Junes~!"_

"Everyday's great at your Junes~!" Nanako sung the song again… "Hey, dad, can we go to Junes sometimes?"

"…" No respond…

"…? No…?" Nanako turned to her dad who is already sleeping…

"Zzzzz... ZZZzzzzz…"

Souji and Minato sweat dropped on how loud he snores.

"Ah… geez." Nanako moaned.

"Better get a blanket ready for him." Minato recommended.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, I need to do the dishes." Nanako stood up.

"I'll help." Souji stood up as well.

"Me too." Minato did as well.

All three went to do some chores then they went to their respective rooms upstairs. …But not before giving Dojima a blanket so that he won't catch a cold at the living room as he sleeps.

…

…

…Later, before midnight…

Souji is sitting on the sofa with the lights out. He's waiting for the clock to hit midnight… "…The Midnight Channel huh…" He remembered what Chie told everyone. "Soulmate huh…?"

…_tick… tock… tick… tock… tick—_

That's it. It's now midnight.

"Hm," Souji stood up from the sofa. He walked up in front of the TV that is turned off. "…" He watched his own reflection.

…

…_Zzzzcchhhttccrrrraagh-! _

-a thunder just struck.

"…_Sigh, _what am I doing…? It's just an urban—"

"_-static… static… static… static…-" _

"Huh?" Suddenly, the TV screen is showing something… "Wha…"

…

…

…Souji could see… a silhouette… …It seems to be female… and she's writhing in pain from what he could tell…

…_Zzzzcchhhttccrrrraagh-! _

Another thunder struck.

_-Sharp-!_

"_**I am thou…"**_

"Huh…?" Souji heard a voice… it's making his head aches… and he feels very dizzy.

"_**Thou art I… Thou art the one who opens the door…"**_

"Ugh, agh… Uaarrgghh-!"

…_Zzzzcchhhttccrrrraagh-! _

Another thunder struck as Souji lost his balance and knelt on the ground with his head down.

…_Zzzzcchhhttccrrrraagh-! _

"Ah. _Huff, huff, huff._" He managed to regain his balance, but he's very tired… "What was that?"

…The TV is no longer showing anything…

"Hm," Souji thought of touching the screen…

… … .._tip_... …

"Huh?" He couldn't believe it. As soon as he touched the screen, waves formed as if he just touched a body of water. "What the…" He thought of touching the screen again…

…_waaaarrpp-! _

His hand went **in!** And he's being pulled **IN!**

"Gurk, aarrghh-!" A mysterious force pulled him into the TV… "Gurgh," Souji managed to stop himself from being pulled inside by grabbing onto the TV, and he used a lot of strength to pull himself out of the TV and— "Guah-!"

_*BAAMM-!*_

"Gyow! Ouch," –he managed to pull himself out of the TV screen, and in the process, he fell backward and hit his head on the working table behind him.

…_tap, tap, tap, tap! _"Hey, are you okay?" Nanako's voice is heard from the other side of the door.

"Sorry, ugh, did I wake you up?"

"I heard a really loud noise. Well… Good night."

"Yeah, good night."

…Nanako's footsteps faded away.

"…" Souji turned his attention back on the TV. 'What was that? Did I really… Hm, I better talk about this with the others tomorrow.' He thought of talking about with the others tomorrow, but for now, he decided to go to bed.

…

…

…The next day, after school, at class 2-2…

…A lot of students already left the class. Souji is picking up his things and putting them inside his bag.

…_tap, tap, tap. _Minato approached. "Hey."

"Oh, Arisato. …Where are Hanamura and Satonaka?"

"Them? Hm, here he comes." Minato pointed at Yosuke who is coming from the direction across him.

"Y-Yo." Yosuke greeted the two of them with a nervous tone. "It's… not really important, but… Well, yesterday… on TV, I… Oh… uhh… N-Never mind, I'll tell you later, haha…"

"You tried the Midnight Channel." Minato correctly deduced which caught Yosuke off-guard.

"Gee-! Y-Yeah… I did. Wh-What about you? Did you… uh… saw something—Oh hey, it's Satonaka!"

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, you guys." Chie approached the three boys. "Hanamura, did you hear the rumors? Konishi-senpai was supposed to be the one who found that Yamano lady's body."

"Hm, I wonder if that's why she looks down today… I just saw her this morning, but she didn't talked to me. …But she doesn't seem to be at school, though."

"Huh? Why?"

"I don't know… Did she left early today, too?"

"Hm?" Chie noticed that Yukiko, who is picking up her things at her desk, seems to be agitated and in a hurry. "Hey, Yukiko, are you helping out at the inn today, too?"

Yukiko stood up. "Things are really out of hand right now… I'm sorry." She left.

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey you guys, oh, Amagi…" Yukari approached the four and saw Yukiko leave. "Is she leaving?"

"Yeah, it looks like it…" Chie said.

"Is it just me, or does Amagi-san seems to be way too stressed…?" Yosuke said noticing that Yukiko seems to be very troubled.

"I guess they're running her ragged…"

"Yeah, I can tell…" Yukari said.

"Oh, by the way, did you… see… it… last night…?" Chie is asking about the Midnight Channel.

"Huh? Uh… well… H-How about you…?" Yosuke seems to be very sensitive about this topic.

"I did! I seriously saw a girl! But… my soulmate's a girl? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Huh? A girl? Uh… Does this girl has brown hair, about shoulder length and was wearing our school uniform and—" Yukari described what she saw in the Midnight Channel it seems which made the others greatly surprised and shocked. "O-Oh, I mean… It's not like… uh…"

"Huh? Hey… I think that's the person I saw too…" Yosuke said.

"What? You too, Hanamura?"

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't tell since it was blurry, but I am seriously positive that it was a girl."

"Yeah, I couldn't tell, too. Wait, you mean you saw the same girl!? D-Does this mean… we have the same souldmate?" Chie asked.

Yosuke sweat dropped. "H-How should I know?" The three who have spoken up turned to those who haven't yet: Souji and Minato. "What about you guys? You guys live on the same roof, right? Did you watched it?"

"I did." Minato did.

"Yeah, I saw something, too. And when I thought about of how it was shown, I touched the screen… and my hand went in and then I got sucked into my TV and when I tried to get out, I fell on the table behind me."

"""…"""

Yosuke, Chie and Yukari sweat dropped.

"Is that the loud noise I heard at your room last night?" Minato asked.

"It looks like we all saw the same thing. But… uh, weird voices aside, what was that about getting sucked into your TV…?" Yosuke said feeling awkward at Souji's story. "Were you that tired last night? You must've just fell asleep in front of your TV."

"Haha, and you hit your head on your table and you woke up? Haha, that's one pretty realistic dream that woke you up." Yukari said jokingly.

"Yeah, I get the part where you got stuck since your TV was small—Wait, it is small, right? I'm just guessing, but—Oh wait, that reminds me. Our family has been talking about buying a bigger TV screen." Chie said.

"Well, flatscreen TVs are definitely in these days. Wanna go check 'em out on the way back? We're beefing up our electronics department this month." Yosuke said.

"Oh, definitely! My parents don't know anything about electronics, and I've just gotta see my kung-fu movies on the big screen! _Hwa-taaa-!_" Chie said performing a kung-fu kick which made both Yosuke and Yukari sweat drop.

"We've got some pretty big ones in stock. I bet they'd be big enough for you to fit into, hehe." Yosuke said jokingly to Souji.

"Haha, totally." Yukari did the same.

"…" Souji feels a little sad that no one believes him.

_Pat_

Minato patted him on the shoulder. "…The same thing happened to me." He said in a whispering tone.

"…!" Which made Souji greatly surprised. "R-Really?"

"Shh, not so loud. What in the world were you thinking? Do you really think they would believe you if say something that is seemingly unreal?"

"W-Well… The Midnight Channel was already unreal, and…"

"And what? The fact that it only happened to us could only mean… that we may be able to do something that they cannot… And… I also heard a voice… "Thou art I" I think was the first sentence that I heard."

"…!" Souji was even more surprised there. "Then… the same thing really happened to you…?"

"Except for the part where you hit your head on your work table."

Souji sweat dropped at that. "…Whatever."

Everyone decided to go to Junes.

…

…Junes Electronics Department…

Everyone is looking at the set of TVs that are for sell.

"Wow, this is huge! And… holy crap, it's expensive! Who buys something like this?" Chie asked.

"I dunno… Rich folks? Honestly, we don't have much people shopping for TVs here. That's why we don't have clerks around." Yosuke said.

"Huh… nor worth trying then, I suppose. Well, at least looking's free." Yukari said.

…Yosuke, Chie and Yukari then turned to Souji who is sternly looking at the TV screen in front, probably thinking about the whole subject of how one may be able to get through a TV, much to Minato's awkwardness as he sweat drops.

The three decided to test Souji's theory… and it didn't work. All three are touching the screen and their hands are not coming in…

"Nope. Can't get in. Figures…" Yosuke said.

"Then that confirms it, it was just a dream , Seta-kun. I wouldn't worry about it too much, though." Yukari assured.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not a bad dream and all." Chie said.

"Besides, these are flatscreen TVs, they are so thin, you'd just end up on the other side… Argh, what am I saying!?" Yosuke feels ridiculous for saying that. The three went to the right corner to check out more TVs.

…Souji and Minato remained.

"…" Souji thought that with a TV this huge… He might be able to go inside.

"Want me to try?" Minato asked as he approached the TV…

"…No, I'll do it." Souji approached it… He extended a hand…

…_waaaaarrpp-!_

"…!" And it went in. "Ah…!"

"I thought so. I tried it thrice last night, you know." Minato said.

"Thrice?"

"Yeah, you didn't tried it again?"

"No… I got scared that I might get sucked in again."

"Hm," The two remained there for a while.

"Oh yeah, Souji, what kind of TV do you—Huh!?" Yosuke, who is checking out the other TVs with the other two, saw something that you don't see everyday…

"Huh? What's up, Hanamura?"

"You see something?"

Both Chie and Yukari asked. They then turned to the direction where Yosuke is staring in awe…

""…!""

And they themselves were in awe and have a greatly surprised and shocked expression.

Yosuke sweat dropped. "I-Is his arm… in the TV…?" He asked feeling ridiculous and impressed…

""Ah…!""

Both Chie and Yukari felt very nervous.

"Uh… Is that some kind of… new model? Like, with a new function? Haha…" Chie asked awkwardly.

"Hell no!" "No way!"

Yosuke and Yukari said. They ran to where Souji and Minato are.

"Y-You gotta to be kidding me! D-Did you really got your hand stuck on the screen, Seta-kun!?" Yukari asked.

"Oh man… This is for real… That's some magic trick, man!" Yosuke praised, thinking that it's a trick of the mind. "So how's it work, huh!? What's the magician's secret!?"

"…" Minato thought of inserting his own hand…

…_waaaaarrpp-!_

…and it went in.

"Ahhh…!" Which made Yukari greatly surprised. "Y-You too?"

"Dude, you're both ARE good magicians! But tell us the trick, man! How did you do it?" Yosuke asked excitedly.

"Hm," Minato thought of entering something more than his hand… He put his head **through **the screen.

"H-Hey, don't do that, you idiot! What are you doing!?"

"Oh my God!" Chie said in mild surprise.

"There's empty space inside here…" Minato said.

"Really?" Souji put his head **through** the screen as well. "Hm… You're right, it is spacious here."

"Wh-What do you mean "inside" there!?" Yosuke asked excitedly.

""Wh-What do you mean "empty space" in there!?""

Both Chie and Yukari asked.

"And what do you mean it's "spacious" in there!?"

"I-I mean, what's going on!?" Chie asked getting to the point.

Suddenly, Yosuke begun to move in an uncontrollable manner. "Holy crap… I-I think this is all too much for my bladder!"

"What the-!? A-Are you gonna pee in your pants!? D-Don't do it HERE! Go find a restroom!" Yukari said feeling agitated that Yosuke might dare to do THAT!

"I-I've been holding it in all day! I hadn't had the chance to go…! Aaaarrrgh! Can't… hold it… anymore…!" Yosuke ran to the left direction. …But he immediately returned afterwards. "Shit! Customers! They're coming!"

Both Chie and Yukari felt very agitated.

""WHAT!?""

"B-B-But… We got two guys half-stuck in a TV here! Wh-What are we gonna do!?"

""How should I know!?""

Both Yosuke and Yukari said very agitated.

The three ran around hysterically—

_tud-!_

"Guah-!" Yosuke exclaimed. They tumbled altogether towards the screen… and they all fell, with Souji and Minato with them, together **through** the screen! "W-Whoa, wait, what the… WHOOOAAA-!"

_**~~~WAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPP~~~**_

…

…_thud! _"Gah!" Minato fell on his head.

_thud! _"Guah!" Souji fell on his head.

_thud! _"Guh!" Yosuke fell on his head.

_thud, thud! _"Ah!" Chie and Yukari fell at the same time on their backs.

"Ah." Souji is the first to regain his composure.

"Hm," The second one is Minato.

"Ow, I landed right on my wallet…" Yosuke said rubbing his butt.

"Man… Where the heck are we? What is this place…? Somewhere inside Junes?" Chie asked.

"N-No way…" Yukari said as they all stood up.

"Hell no, it isn't. I mean, we fell through a TV and… Actually, uh… what is going on here?"

They all looked around.

"S-So, uh… we're still alive, right…?" Chie asked.

"Are you guys okay?" Minato asked.

"I think my ass is cracked up now…" Yosuke said feeling the pain on his butt.

Both Chie and Yukari felt annoyed at that.

""Of course It is!""

Yosuke looked around and then he noticed something… "Whoa!"

Which made both girls agitated. "Wh-What now? Did you wet your pants?"

"No, you idiot! Look around!"

Everyone did what Yosuke implored them to.

"Is this… a studio? All this fog… or is it smoke? There's no way something like this… I mean, there isn't a studio in Inaba, right?" Yukari asked.

"Hell no… But man… This place is huge…"

"What are we gonna do?" Yukari asked Minato.

"Go back to where we came from?" Minato suggested while pointing up where they fell from.

""G-Good plan."

Both Yukari and Chie agreed immediately at the suggestion.

"Look, we need to get home and—Huh?" Just then, Chie looked around… and noticed that something is very wrong… "Wait a minute, which way did we came in from? I don't see a way in… or out!"

The others, with the exception of Minato, were shocked at that and they looked around.

"Wh-What…? That's—Th-That can't be right! How could that be!?" Yosuke said very agitated.

"I don't know! Don't ask me! I can't take this anymore! I wanna go home!" Chie said frankly crying.

"O-Okay, so how!?"

"Calm down for a moment." Minato, who has been listening and is not showing much emotion unlike the others, said to everyone.

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Okay… Okay." Yosuke took a deep breath.

"You're pretty calm about all this." Souji said.

"You won't be able to think logically if you're not calm."

"Y-Yeah. Let's… calm down. We need to keep our cool." Yukari said taking a deep breath as well.

"Alright, so we need to find a way out." Yosuke said keeping his cool.

"Is there really a way out of here…?" Chie asked.

"We got in… So there must be way out somewhere."

"Th-That's true, but…"

"If there's no exit, we're trapped, so let's… cross our fingers and look around." Yosuke suggested.

"Look around huh? Hm, alright, w-well, we're counting on you guys." Yukari said hiding behind Minato.

"Wh-What? Hey, we're taking the lead? …But, then again, you two are girls so… Follow our lead, ladies!" Yosuke seems to be enthusiastic for some reason.

"Come on, let's go." Souji is the first to take the lead.

"Whoa, hey, wait up!"

The others followed.

…

…Later, at a building's balcony…

Everyone arrived here.

"What is this? Some kind of apartment building…?" Yukari asked. "There were plenty of rooms back there… Is someone living here…?"

"I don't know… It feels like we're in some kind of building, alright. But… damn, this fog is so thick, I can barely see a thing…" Yosuke said.

"Hey, are you sure we should keep moving? What if we get lost and couldn't find our way back…?" Chie said raising concern.

"We got here through a straight path, so it should be easy to find the way back." Souji said.

"I agree. And… Even if we stay there, can we get out?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, we gotta trust our instincts a little." Yosuke said.

"That's true…" Chie said.

Everyone kept walking… with Chie being the last to follow as she just stood there, pondering, and then she realized that she might get left behind if she continues to do so.

…

They have arrived inside a room…

"Hey, is it me, or is the fog lighter here…?" Yosuke asked. He brought out his cell. "…No service. What a surprise." He put it back inside his pocket.

"Hey, can't you guys go a little slower? It's hard enough to see where you're going…" Chie said as she finally caught up with everyone. Yukari came, too.

"_Sigh, _no good. I just checked the other side of the room, there's no exit there." She said.

Then everyone looked around.

"Huh…? What the-!?" Chie gasped. They realized that there's no other path to go… a dead end. "It's a dead end! There's no exit!"

"It's getting creepier and creepier the further we go…" Yukari said feeling a sense of dread about this room…

"Yeah, I know… Gurk," Yosuke begun to move uncontrollably again. "Aaarrrggh, I can't hold it any longer… My bladder's gonna explode…!" He ran to the side.

"Whoa, what the-!? Hey, what the hell ARE you doing over there!?" Yukari exclaimed.

"I gotta let it out before I piss my pants!"

"…You're going in HERE? Oh, for the love of…"

"Well, hurry it up!" Chie said.

"T-Turn around! I can't go if everyone's watching! …Aaarrgh… I can't do it… It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

Both Chie and Yukari sweat dropped.

"Like we care…"

…Yosuke seems to be done.

"Anyways… what's with this room?" Chie noticed the faceless posters on the wall. "Their faces are all cut out… Someone must have really hate this person…"

"Yeah, you're right… But, doesn't all of these posters look familiar somehow…?" Yukari said feeling as if she has seen all these posters before.

Then, Yosuke noticed something else… a dreadful thing… "Dude… this chair and rope… That kind of arrangement is never good… It's tied in a noose… Is this a scarf?"

"Ha… Haha, h-hey, don't you think that it's getting creepier around here… Let's go, I'm sick of this place."

"Haha, you're right… Come on, let's go back to where we came from and look somewhere else for an exit…" Chie suggested, feeling very nervous about all of this… the atmosphere isn't making it easier. "And… uh… I don't feel so good, guys."

"…Now that you mention it, me too…" Yosuke touched his forehead, he seems to be feeling heavy…

"Hm," Both Souji and Minato did the same. Yup, they do feel sick…

"Alright, let's go… I'm seriously starting to feel sick here…"

Suddenly—

"_Groooaaarr-!"_

"_Groooaaarr-!"_ …Roaring of monsters are heard echoing outside…

"Gyah!" "Kyaaaahh-!"

Chie gasped and Yukari shrieked.

"Wh-What the…! Wha… What was that!?" Yosuke asked.

The two girls hid behind him.

"Whoa, hey, am I supposed to be a shield now!?"

"Hey, you're a guy… So… D-Do something!" Yukari demanded.

"What am I supposed to do…!?"

_-Stomp-!_

"Guaahh-!" The ground shook all of the sudden. "Wh-What WAS that?"

…_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap…!_

Footsteps of something is echoing… It's coming their way!

"I-It's getting closer…"

"Wh-What is it!? Is something coming here!? G-Guah… Wh-WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?" Chie hid behind Souji.

"H-Hey, what are we—" Before Yosuke could say something—

_*Craaashh-!* *Craashh-!*_

"Whoa-!"

The walls outside were destroyed… Something bashed through them.

"Groooaaarr!"

"Groooaaarr!"

…Round creatures with long tongues are at the hall…

"Huh…? What the… Wha… Wh-What are those!?"

"Monsters…" Minato said.

"Ah." Souji nodded in agreement.

"M-Monsters…? Wha—D-Don't be ridiculous! There's no such thing as—" Before Yosuke could deny it—

_-CRAAASSHH-!_

"GROOOOAAARR!" A louder roar echoed.

"Whoaaa-!"

""Gyaahh-!""

The two girls felt very frightened.

"N-Now what!? Dammit… They're monsters alright… And they're staring at us… R-RUN!" Yosuke charged to the hallway…

"H-Hey, Hanamura!" Chie called out.

"Run, hurry!" Minato and Souji followed.

""Hey, wait for us-!""

The two girls followed. They ditched the round monsters that are at the hall, and ran as fast as they could.

…

...

"Run! Run-! Whoa, stop!" Yosuke, who is taking the lead, stopped on his pace as more round monsters appeared in front. "Dammit, we're surrounded…" He said taking a few steps backward.

"N… Now what do we do…?" Chie said taking her breath.

"H-Hey… T-Those monsters from behind…" Yukari took a few steps backward, too. The round monsters earlier managed to catch up. "W-We're surrounded…"

"Gyaaahh-!" Chie knelt on the ground, touched her head with both hands and screamed in panic.

_-Sharp-! _

""Huh?""

Both Souji and Minato felt a very sharp sensation.

"_I am thou…" "Thou art I…" _

"_Thou art I!" "And I am thou…" _

""Gurk, uargh,""

Both of them touched their foreheads in pain.

""_The time has come! Open thine eyes! And call forth what is within!""_

""Guah!""

Both of them opened their eyes,

""Huh?""

They find themselves wielding a card on their respective hands…

"This is…" Souji flipped his backward…

_Flaaasshh…_

It's emanating light…

""Huh?""

Both Chie and Yukari turned to him.

"Huh? S-Seta?" Yosuke, who fell on the ground due to shock, also turned to Souji.

"Ah." Minato watched with interest.

_Flaaaash…_

"… …Per… …So… … …NA…!"

_Flash-!_

"Ah." Souji smiled wickedly…

"Grooaaarr!"

"Grooaaarr!" The round monsters went closer…

"Aaarrgh… aaarrrghh… AAAAARRRRGGGHHH-!"

_BLAAAAASSSTTT-! _

Souji crushed the card on his hand, blue fog burst out of the ground.

_BLAAAAASSSSTT-!_

"Hm, hahahaha…" Souji laughed evilly towards the monsters… Above him is…

"_I am Izanagi… I shall accompany you for the sake of thy experience…"_

"Huh?"

"What the…?" Yukari and Yosuke said.

"What is that?" Chie asked.

'…Persona.' Minato thought.

"Hihihihi," Souji laughed more evilly now. "Izanagi… _**Crush them all…!**_"

The persona, Izanagi, obliged to the command.

"_Huaargh-!"_ It swung its sword—_"Huaa-!"_

_*Myriad Arrows* _

_*Pierce-!* *Pierce!* *Pieerce-!* *Piieeerrcee-!*_

"Grooaaarr-!"

"Grooaarr-!"

"Grooaaarr-!"

The monsters in front are defeated swiftly by a rain of piercing attacks that were sent by Izanagi.

"Grooaaarr-!"

"Grooaaarr-!"

The ones from behind attacked.

"_Hmgh," _Izanagi turned to them.

"Izanagi!" Souji summoned the card, it floated…

_Flash!_

…he crushed it.

"_Huaah-!"_

_Slash-!_

One monster is sliced in half,

"Grooaarr-!"

"Grooaarr-!"

"Grooaaarrr-!"

"_Huaarrghh-!" _ Izanagi pointed its word forward, then it held it upward and—_"Huaaarrghh-!" _ He swung it twice, and he prepared to attack—_"Huaaarrrghh-!" _He swung it again—

_*Blade of Fury*_

_Slash, slash, slash-!_

_Slash, slash, slaaash-!_

"Grooaarr-!"

All the monsters are dispatched.

"Hm," Souji, with Izanagi floating behind him, summoned his card again. "Persona… This is… my power… haha, hahaha. Hahaha, hahahahahahaha…!" He said laughing in triumph, and evilly, as the others watched in awe.

"Ah. What the…" Yosuke said in awe.

"A-Amaizing…" Chie said.

"Yeah…" Yukari said.

…

_Flash!_

Izanagi is dismissed. He turned into a card and he merged with Souji. "…" It seems Souji has faced his other self. He has required the facade used to overcome life's hardships, the persona Izanagi!

"It's over." He said.

Yosuke ran up to him. "Whoa… What was that!? Did I hear you say "persona"…? What was it—I mean, what did you do!? Hey, you think I can do it, too…?"

"Uh, well…"

"That was amazing!" Chie said as she and Yukari approached Souji.

"…You okay?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Man, what was that? And those monsters…" Chie said.

"Yeah, what in the world happened…? A-Anyway, you were cool. What was that thing you did, though?" Yukari asked.

"Well… It's… It's difficult to put it into words, but I think we should head back to where we came from." Souji said.

"Hm, I agree." Minato nodded. "Come on, we should be okay if Souji can do that again."

"Hey… Yeah, we don't have to be afraid of those things, but… But how did you do it?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey, he already told you that he doesn't know how to describe it. Come on, let's go, I'm sick of this place." Chie said.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. You're right. Anyway, yeah, let's get going. With Seta around, we should be fine. Alright, now then… Wait, did we ran in the same direction where we came from when we were running from those monsters?"

"Yeah, I think so. We ran straight to where we came from, from what I can tell. And it doesn't seem like we didn't got off-course." Yukari said observing the way they came from. "Look, I can still see our footsteps, it's over there. Look." She pointed at the direction ahead.

"Oh, good. We're not lost, then. Come on, I'm seriously in trouble if we don't get home soon."

"Yeah, me too… I told my folks I would returning at around 4 PM, but I think it's now 5…" Chie said.

"Well, no point of sticking around here, then. Come on, let's go." Everyone started marching again.

…

…

…Later…

As everyone continued walking towards where they came from—

"Huh? Hey, is it just me… Or is the fog thicker from what I can remember when were here?" Yukari said raising concern.

"Huh? Hey… Yeah, you're right. When did the fog became so dense?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey, can we move on? I seriously—" As Chie said that—

_-Stomp-!_

The ground shook.

"Gyaaah-!" Chie fell on the ground.

"Whoa, Satonaka! Are you alright?" Yosuke went to her aid.

"Hey, what's THAT!?" Yukari pointed behind them.

""Ah…!""

Souji and Minato exclaimed.

…Behind them…

_*Stomp!* _

_*Stomp!* _

A gigantic monster that is a dragon in its appearance. It's wearing a mask that is colored black and white.

"Groooaarr… GROOOOAAAARRR-!" It let out a roar that echoed loudly.

"_gasp! _Ah." Yukari gasped at the sight of this gigantic monster.

"Wh-What is that!?" Chie asked while still on the ground.

"Whoa… This guy is… humungeous!" Yosuke exclaimed.

"GROOOAAARR-!"

Yukari took one step backward. "Wh-What do we do!?"

"Gr,"

_Flash!_

Souji summoned his persona card. "Izanagi!"

_Flash!_

"_Huaaahh-!" _Izanagi is summoned.

"S-Seta!" Yosuke said.

"Seta-kun!" Chie said.

"Izanagi, attack it!" Souji implored Izanagi as he pointed at the monster.

"_Huaaa-!"_

_*CLAASSHH-!* _

Izanagi hit the monster with its sword, but it seems to have little—almost no damage—effect on it, though.

_*Claaaasshh-!*_

_*Clash!* *Clash!* *Clash-!*_

It repeatedly hit it with its sword, but once again, it has little damage.

"Ah!" Souji realized that Izanag—and him—is in danger.

"GROOOAAARR-!"

_*Agidyne*_

_-__**ABLAAAAAZZEEE-!**_

"_Huaaarrghh-!" _Izanagi is blown away.

"Urk!" Souji felt the exact pain that Izanagi felt.

"H-Hey, are you alright?" Yukari asked.

"It's… very strong." Souji said kneeling on the ground.

"What? You can't beat it like you did the others?" Yosuke asked.

"Whoa… Wha… What do we do!?" Chie asked.

"Hm," Minato stood his ground.

_-Sharp-!_

"Ah." A very sharp sensation…

"_I am thou… Thou art I... Thou already have the power… Now, use it to destroy your enemies!"_

"Gurk!" Minato touched his forehead in pain.

"Huh? A-Arisato-kun? What's wrong? You look…" Just as when Yukari was about to help Minato—

_Flash-!_

"What?" She was captivated by the emanating light that is coming from Minato's persona card that is on his hand…

"Ah." Minato saw the card on his hand… "This is…" He flipped it backward.

_Flaash-!_

"Ah."

"Whoa, what the… Hey, is that…" Yosuke said remembering how Souji summoned his persona earlier.

"Is that… the same as…" Chie said remembering it as well.

"… …Per… … …So… … … …NA…!" Minato smiled wickedly…

_Flash-!_

Like Souji, he crushed the persona card…

_Flaaasssh-!_

_BLAAAASSSTTT-!_

_BLAAAAAAAASSSSSTTT-!_

"_**GROOOOOAAAAARRRR-!**__"_

"Come forth, Thanatos…" Minato said looking down. Thanatos, his persona, is summoned. Its floating behind him.

"Ah!" Yukari exclaimed with a mild expression. "Th-That's…"

"Whoa, th-that's… He can do it, too!?" Yosuke asked excitedly.

"H-How did you…?" Chie asked.

"Hm, hihihihi…" Minato laughed evilly… "Thanatos, get rid of this bug." He said waving his hand towards the monster.

"_**GROOOOOAAAAAAARRR-!**__" _Thanatos obliged to the command. _"__**GROOOOOOAAARR-!**__" _It swung forth one of its twin blades—_"__**Grooaaarr-!**__" _Then it lifted itself—

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!" _The dragon-like monster turned to it. _"GROOOOAAARR-!"_

_*Agidyne*_

_**-ABLAAAAAAAAAZZZZEEE-!**_

The flames of the monster didn't seem to have affected Thanatos as its "coffins" blocked the attack.

"_**GROOOOOAAAARRR-!**_

_Slaaaaaaasssssshhhh-! _

A long slash was inflicted on it, spilling its blood—

"_GROOOOAAAAARRR-!" _Making it agonize in pain. _"GROOOOOAAARRR-!"_

"_**GROOOOOAAAAARRR-!" **_

_*Vorpal Blade*_

_SLAAASSHH-! Slaaassh-! Slaaaassshh-! SLAAASH-!_

Multiple long slashes greatly wounded the monster, spilling more of its blood—

"_GROOOOAAAARRR-!" _

"_**GROOOOOOAAAARR-!**__" _Thanatos lifted itself once again, it used it claws to grab the face of the monster—

_*Crraaanncchh-!*_

"_GROOOAAAARRR-!" _ Blood spilled out of the face of the monster—

_*Tempest Slash*_

_**SLAAAAAAAASSSSHHH-!**_

A dimensional slash sliced the monster in half, killing it.

"_GROOOAAAAAARRRR-!" _The monster, like the monsters earlier, exploded into a vast of black mists.

"_**GROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR-!**__"_ In its triumph, Thanatos let out an echoing roar and then—

_Flash-!_

It disappeared. It turned into a persona card… slowly landing towards Minato… It merged with him. It seems Minato has faced his other self. He has obtained the facade used to overcome life's hardship, the persona Thanatos!

"…Hm," Minato smiled in triumph, and evilly. "Hahahaha… Hahaha… Hahahahahahahaha-!" He continued laughing.

"…" Yukari watched him in awe. "A-Awesome…"

"Hahahahaha-! …" Minato seems to have calmed down. "…It's over." His expression reverted back to being emotionless.

"Whoa, that was AWESOME-!" His friends ran up to him. "Whoa, dude, you defeated that gigantic monster! Wh-What was that!? You and Seta can do it, but we can't! Hey, how do you do that!?" Yosuke asked eagerly and excitedly.

"Yeah, you and Seta-kun could do it, but we couldn't. Is that something like... a special talent?" Chie asked.

"Special talent…" Yukari said.

"It's nothing 'special' if you can think of it, just like any other talent, it's a talent that we possess." Minato said.

"Ah, that's the only way I can put it, too. But Arisato… That persona… It was… very powerful." Souji said feeling a little envious.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was damn strong! I can't believe that monster was easily defeated, man! But… Can you teach us… how to do it?" Yosuke asked intently.

"…It's not something we can teach you."

"Yeah, like he said. It's something you'll just have to learn… from experience." Souji said.

""What?""

Yosuke and Chie asked.

"Experience?" Chie asked.

"Like… Something you just gotta learn without someone to teach you? Really…?" Yosuke asked.

"Hm, kinda like in martial arts. Everyone develop their own fighting style and at the same time, they become accustom to it, from experience."

Yosuke sweat dropped. "Uh, I don't think it's the same as martial arts. Or Kung fu for that matter.

Yukari approached Minato. "Hey, come on, this is no time to talk about this. That monster is gone—as well as the rest. That's all that matters. And…" Looking at Minato… she bowed politely. "Thanks… I seriously thought we were goners back there, haha. But your power… It was amazing."

"It's nothing. Come on, you're right, we have to keep moving." Minato said.

"Hm, I agree. Come on, we're almost to the place where we came from." Souji said.

"Oh, right. Yeah, we can talk about this later. Let's go." Everyone, except for Minato and Yukari, went on ahead.

"Let's go." He suggested to her.

"Uh, yeah, um…" Yukari shook her head. "You're really are something, you know that? At first, I thought you were just someone bored out of your life here in Inaba—Oh wait, are we still in… No… uh… N-Never mind about that for now, anyway, thanks. You saved us."

"I did what I could."

"Haha, you're amazing. Hey… Can we… uh…"

"…?"

"N-Nothing. Never mind." She said blushing. "Oh, the others are already away. Let's go. … …Oh, before that." She went closer to him. "…" …She leaned in closer…

_chu. _

"…" Minato got kissed, on the cheek, but he still has no emotion on his face. "…Hm,"

"Haha, thanks." She bowed politely again.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!? Let's go!" Yosuke shouted from afar.

"Oh, they're waiting, so… Let's go!"

"Hm," Minato agreed and they both ran to catch up with the others.

…

…Later, back at the place where they first arrived…

_tap, tap, tap, tap, tap… _Everyone finally arrived at the place where they first started.

"Whew… We finally made it back here." Chie said catching her breath. "Wait, what's that…?" She saw something ahead.

"""Huh?"""

The others turned to the direction where she's looking.

"""Ah…!"""

The others seem to have noticed it as well.

"There's something over there!" Yosuke pointed out.

…Up ahead, a silhouette is shrouded by the fog. It slowly approached the five… …It seems to be… …someone wearing a costume as that's the first impression about it…

"What is this thing? A dog? …No, a monkey? A bear?" Chie asked.

"What in the world…?" Yosuke asked.

"Th-That's what I wanna know! Who are you guys!?" The bear, as it seems, said agitated.

"_gasp! _It talked!" Chie said entering into a fighting stance. "Wh-What are you!? Y-You wanna fight!?"

"D-Don't yell at me like that…"

"…" The bear is cowering in fear. Souji thought that it might be good to ask it nicely. "Hey, what is this place, exactly?"

The bear stopped cowering. "This place is… What it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live."

"…? You… live here…?" Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side. Someone has been throwing people in here, it's a big headache."

Everyone has a question mark above their head.

"Huh? Throwing people in? What are you talking about?"

"What do you mean "throwing people" in here?" Yukari asked.

"I dunno who's doing it, but I just want them to think before they start doing things like that!" The bear said stomping on the ground.

"Hey, what's your problem!? What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that!? What ARE you!? Where are we!? What in the world is going on here!?" Chie asked, frustrated at the bear's yelling.

The bear ran and hid behind Souji who sweat dropped at that action. "I-I already told you. A-Anyways, you should hurry back."

"What it comes down to is, you want us to get outta here, right? Well, so do we! We just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke said in frustration.

"Uuuurrrgghh-! That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" The bear said stomping on the ground.

"Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin exit—Wait, what?"

"Y-You'll get us outta here…?" Yukari asked.

_tud, tud, tud. _

The bear lightly hit the ground thrice—

_POP-!_

To everyone's great surprise, two TV sets appeared at the middle in a pop of smoke—

"What the hell!?" Yosuke said.

"Wh-Where did these TVs come from!?" "What was that!?"

Chie and Yukari asked.

They all walked up in front of the TV sets.

The bear walked up behind them. "Okay, go, go, go, get outta here! I'm a busy bear!" He pushed them to the TV…

"What's going on now? Whoa, hey, what are you doing!?" Chie exclaimed.

"S-Stop pushing!" "What are you doing!?"

Yosuke and Yukari exclaimed.

_**~~~WAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPP~~~**_

…

…Junes Electronics Department…

Everyone is back at the electronics department, they're lying on the ground.

"Huh? Is this…?" Chie looked around.

"Did we… Did we make it back?" Yosuke asked as they all stood up.

"I-I think so. This is… Junes, right?" Yukari asked.

Minato nodded. "It seems so."

"Yeah. And this is… the electronics department." Souji said.

_*Ding* *Dun* *Dun* Don*_

An announcement is being made...

"_Attention, shoppers. Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor. Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take advantage of this incredible bargain!"_

_*Ding* *Dun* *Dun* Don*_

…The announcement ended.

"Crap, it's already that late?" Yosuke asked looking at the clock on the wall.

"I guess we were in there for quite a while…" Chie said.

"Yeah, no joke. I think we've stayed for an hour or more…" Yukari said.

"Huh? Hey, that poster over there… Ah!" Yosuke remembered the faceless posters back at the creepy room they were in earlier when they were inside the TV. "That's right... Now I remember where I saw that poster before... Look over there! That's the poster we saw!"

"What's up now? Huh?" Yukari seems to have remembered something. "Hey, you're right. I couldn't tell from before, but those faceless posters… It was Hiragi Misuzu, right?"

"She's been all over the news lately, right? Something about...her husband having an affair with that announcer lady who died the other day." Chie said.

"Hey, so does that mean...? That weird room we saw... Could it be related to that Yamano lady's death...?" Yosuke wondered. "Now that I think about it... there was that creepy noose hanging from the ceiling... Yaaargh, stop! No more! We gotta stop talking about this. I'm gonna wipe what happened today from my brain. I don't think my poor heart can take anymore."

"_Sigh, _yeah, me too." Yukari said. "Come on, guys, let's go home."

"I'm feeling a chill too… Let's go home… I wanna lie down and rest." Chie said.

"Hm, alright, see you tomorrow, then." Minato said.

"Yeah. Well, goodbye." Both Souji and Minato left.

"Oh, Arisato…" Yukari called out.

"…" Minato stopped while Souji went on ahead.

"… …Thanks." She approached him.

_chu._

And kissed him on the cheek without the others looking.

"…" Minato's expression didn't change much.

"Haha, well," Turning to Chie and Yosuke. "See you guys at school."

"Yeah, whew, good thing I didn't have night shift for today. I would have been in a lot of trouble." Yosuke said.

"Well, uh, I guess, uh… L-Let's try our best to forget what happened today and… haha, g-good night!" Chie left.

"Yeah… Good night, you guys. Don't take off so early now." Yosuke left.

Now it's just Yukari and Minato…

"Whew, that was… some trip." Yukari said.

"Yeah."

"I'll say. Anyway," Turning to each other. "You were really cool back there. Haha, I don't know how you did it, but you and Seta seems to be more than what meets the eye, haha. You know, that persona thing… Hm, no, never mind. It seems like you're alright. Well, time for me to go." She's about to leave, but then she turned around. "… …See ya at school." She waved goodbye and left.

"Huh," Minato decided to leave as well.

…End of Chapter 2…


	3. Chapter 3

**Persona Redux**

**Chapter 3: The Magician**

…At the Dojima Residence…

_Sliiiddee-!_

""We're back.""

Both Souji and Minato entered the house.

"Oh, welcome home." Dojima greeted the two. He's seated at the table with Nanako. There are four ramen cups on the table, they seem to be for dinner tonight.

"Is the ramen ready now?" Nanako asked.

"Give it some more time."

Souji and Minato sat the table as well.

'Ugh, I still feel sluggish…' Souji thought.

"Thanks for the food." Minato appreciated.

"No problem. Just wait for two more minutes, though." Dojima said.

"Hm,"

"Oh, and uhh… I… I doubt you'd know, but… Have you guys heard anything about a student by the name of Konishi Saki?"

"Konishi-senpai? Hm, I think she left school early today." Souji said.

"I see…" Dojima looked down, it seems he has something in mind… "To be honest, we got a call from her family. She disappeared."

""…!""

Both Souji and Minato were surprised and shocked at that.

"We got men looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet. _Sigh, _work just keeps piling up…"

"Disappeared?" Minato asked.

"Yeah, the last time anyone has seen her was when she was being interviewed. Then, all of the sudden, she disappeared."

"…Hey… This is a small town, right? So it shouldn't be hard to find someone…" Souji said sounding like he's feeling the worst case scenario…

"That should be the case, yeah. But for some reason, we can't find her. Either she left town or she's laying low somewhere we haven't gone yet… I don't know."

...The news is on…

"—_And now, more on the case still casting a shadow over the foggy town of Inaba. Not long ago, television announcer Yamano Mayumi was found dead in the small town. Up until now, her whereabouts prior to her death had been unknown. But the police investigation has found that she had been staying in the region's famous Amagi Inn." _

'Amagi Inn? Hm, that's the inn that Yukiko's family runs…' Souji thought.

"_She had apparently been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal...?"_

"_Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hot springs are first-rate. The manager's teenage daughter works there, and it's rumored that she'll take over the inn this spring. If that happens, she'll be one of the youngest managers on record! I should book another trip there!"_

"_Uhh...I-I see...Moving along, it's time for the weather report. The rain has begun to subside. From now until morning, heavy fog warnings will be in effect in the Inaba region. Visibility will be severely reduced, so please be careful if you plan on driving in the area…"_

'Amagi inn, huh…' Minato thought.

'So she has been staying there before… Hm, prior to her death, she was staying there apparently… and the whereabouts of Konishi-senpai, who found her body, is unknown… …I have a bad feeling about this…' Souji thought as the only way for someone to disappear is that… they may have been—"Achoo-!" Souji sneezed. "Garr…"

"You cold?" Minato asked.

"A little, yeah."

"Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment. Nanako, give him a cold medicine."

Nanako did as asked.

"You probably should go to bed after you take it, oh, and after you eat your dinner."

"Okay." Souji nodded.

…The four ate their respective ramens.

…

…The next day, somewhere in Inaba…

…The fog that is shrouding the town is lifting… …only to reveal… …someone hanging from a telephone pole… She's dead… …Konishi Saki.

…At the school gate…

Souji and Minato arrived here wielding umbrellas as it is raining.

"I wonder if the others are here…" Souji said.

"Yeah."

"Hey, you guys!" A voice from behind called out. It's Yukari. She ran up to the two boys. "_huff, _hey there."

"Morning, Takeba!" A cycling student greeted her.

"Good morning." She greeted back. "Hey there, good morning."

"Morning." "Good morning."

Minato and Souji greeted back.

"How's it going? There's a school assembly that is taking place."

"School assembly?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, I heard it from one of my friends in school. I don't know the details, but I heard it will take place after the first session of class. Well, we better hurry."

"Hm,"

"Right." Souji said.

The three of them entered the school.

…

…Later, after school, at class 2-2…

Just as when Minato was about to leave—

"Whassup, dude? How's it going?" A classmate with a cap approached.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Iori Junpei, nice to meet you! I transferred here on my eight grade. I know how tough it is being the new kid, so I wanted to say… "hey"! Haha, see what a nice guy I am?"

"…A real gentleman." Minato said sarcastically.

"Haha, wow, do I seem that very nice…?"

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Can't even get a sarcasm when you've been told one?" Yukari approached the two boys and felt awkward that Junpei seems to be clueless about the sarcasm that was thrown towards him.

"Wha—Hey, it's Yuka-tan! I didn't think we'd be in the same class again this year!"

"_Sigh, _at it again, huh? I swear, you'll talk to anyone if they listen. Didn't you ever wonder that you might be bothering someone?"

"What-!? But I was just bein friendly!"

"If you say so." Yukari turned to Minato. "Hey there, how's your day been going on?"

"Fine, I suppose. Well… I just saw Hanamura looking down for some reason…" Minato said recalling that he saw Yosuke at the hallway earlier, he seems to be tormented for some reason…

"Hanamura? Hm, yeah, come to think of it, he didn't talked to me when I greeted him this morning. Hey, you didn't told anyone about… yesterday's… you-know-what, did you?"

She's referring to the world inside the TV that they stumbled upon by accident…

"Of course not."

"Okay, good."

"Uh, hello? Are you forgetting that I'm in this class, too? Oh, about Hanamura—"

_*Ding* *Ding* Dong*_

An announcement is being made…

"Attention all students. A school assembly will be taking place at the auditorium, all students are required there. Please come to the auditorium as something urgent has been brought to our attention, and the principal has something to say to all of you. That is all."

_*Ding* *Ding* Dong*_

"School assembly, huh? I heard it about from some guys earlier, but… I wonder what it's all about." Junpei said.

"Well, we better get going." Yukari said.

"Hmhm, got a point there."

Everyone decided to head for the auditorium.

…

…At the auditorium…

A lot of students are gathered here. Souji, Chie, Yosuke, Minato and Yukari are together, but they are in different lines.

"Hey, Satonaka, how's it going?" Yukari asked.

"Hey, Takeba. _Sigh, _I was on my home, but then the announcement came… Oh, Yukiko said she'll be here soon, but I don't think she'll make it in time."

"I guess they're still having a tight schedule at the inn lately. You heard the news last night? You know, how that Yamano lady was said to be staying at her family's inn."

"Yeah, I heard about it. Hm, I wonder why we're having a school assembly all of the sudden. Hm? What's wrong, Hanamura?" Chie noticed that Yosuke has been silent for the entire time.

"Huh? Oh, it's… nothing." He said. He keeps looking down as if worried about something though…

Both Chie and Yukari eyed him, wondering what's troubling him.

"Everyone, please settle down." A teacher at stage said through the microphone. "The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say."

The principal took over the microphone from the podium.

"I… I regret to inform that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third-year students, Miss Konishi Saki… … …has passed away."

A lot of people, including Souji, Chie, Yosuke, Minato and Yukari, were greatly shocked at that.

"Wh-What?" Yukari asked.

"Did he say… Passed away?" Chie asked.

"…" Yosuke seems to be crying.

"…" Minato has noticed that.

"Konishi-san was found deceased early this morning." The principal continued as talking can be heard all over the auditorium. A lot of students were terrified, while some are just shocked. "The reason for her passing is currently under investigation by the police. If they ask for your cooperation, I urge you, as students of this school, to provide only the facts." More talking can be heard… "All right, please quiet down… I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police, but to anyone who asks…"

"They found her dead…? How could…" Chie said feeling a little frightened.

"Hey… You don't think it's because… She was the one who found that Yamano lady's corpse, right?" Yukari asked, feeling frightened just like Chie.

"Y-Yeah, but… Was there someone else during—Huh?" Chie has noticed that Yosuke seems to be very tormented… "H-Hanamura…"

The others eyed him.

"…" Yukari knows that Yosuke harbors a crush towards Saki so she feels very sympathetic.

"…"

"…" Both Souji and Minato eyed him with respect and pity.

…The principal's address continued afterwards…

…

…Later, at the first floor hallway…

…Souji, Chie, Minato and Yukari are standing near the lockers.

"Damn, that was some school assembly…" Chie said.

"Yeah, no kidding… I never thought we'll be gathered for something like this… This is the first time that something like this happened at our school, huh? …Haha, that makes it a world record…" Yukari said trying to lighten up the mood, to no avail.

"Hm, where's Hanamura?" Minato asked.

"He's at the restroom, washing his face… and talking to himself. I heard him when I passed by." Souji said.

"Talking to himself, huh… I see. I don't blame him. After everything that has happened, I'll probably be saying to myself to not get involved with something dark and grueling like this." Chie said.

"Yeah…" Yukari said.

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, yo." Junpei arrived and greeted the four. "Yo, Arisato, how's it going?"

"Iori, please leave us for a while. We're worried about our friend's…" Yukari is certainly not in the mood to talk with Junpei…

"Huh? Friend? …Oh, you mean that Hanamura guy, right? Yeah, I'm sorry… Hey, is it true that you guys hang out together? Like, all five of you and—" Just as when Junpei was about to continue, Yosuke came from the other direction.

"Hey." He greeted everyone.

"Oh, he's here."

"Hey, Iori… Can you please leave us for a while…? We… need to talk." Yukari said sounding sincere.

"…Yeah, okay. Well, s-see ya." Junpei left.

"Hey, Hanamura, are you okay…?" Chie asked, worried about Yosuke's well-being. He seems to be very tormented…

"Hey, did you guys… checked the TV last night…?" Yosuke asked.

"Huh? Why would we check—Oh, it was raining last night… That means…"

"Yeah, the Midnight Channel… It came on again."

"Yosuke, are you sure it's a good thing to keep watching that while—" Chie was annoyed that Yosuke is talking about something she thinks is childish while someone they know died recently.

"Just listen for a sec! Something kept bothering me, so… I watched it again, and… I think the girl on the screen… was Konishi-senpai."

The others were shocked at that.

"There's no mistaking it… Senpai looked like… she was writhing in pain, and then… she disappeared from the screen."

"What…?" Yukari asked, frightened.

"You guys heard that Senpai's body was found in a similar situation as that announcer, right? Well, I heard from a guy next to our house… How he was so excited that his soulmate was that Yamano lady… Didn't you told us that the urban legend about the Midnight Channel says that whoever appears on the screen is your soulmate… …you remember, Satonaka?"

"Y-Yeah, what about it…"

"Well, maybe… Just maybe… I think Yamano-san appeared on that Midnight Channel, too, before she died…"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Wait… Hold on… Are you saying…?" Yukari is starting to understand where Yosuke is getting at.

"…people who appear on that TV… die?" Chie asked, feeling very frightened.

"…"

"…" Both Souji and Minato just kept listening while they ponder about all of this.

"I can't be sure… But after everything I've seen… I can't just dismiss it as a coincidence."

""…""

Both Chie and Yukari are already feeling very frightened of this topic that they're just remaining speechless…

"Plus, remember what that… thing… that bear… Whatever it is, remember what it told us that it was getting dangerous, and that we should leave before the fog clears?" Yosuke continued pointing out some convincing points…

"…You think something might happen if the fog clears…? Like… Maybe the monsters in there would attack anyone they see… If the fog clears out…?" Minato asked, after putting the pieces together, Minato could only deduce that it's dangerous in the world inside the TV if the fog clears.

"Yeah, and remember what it told us that someone has been throwing people in there…?"

"…You're saying that someone can enter the TV and had thrown those two victims inside with the intention of murdering them…?"

"""…!"""

Everyone was greatly shocked at Minato's theory…

"Wh-What…? Hey, yeah… Now that you mention it…" Yosuke seems to be convinced that Minato's theory is correct.

"That's some theory… Are you certain?" Souji asked.

"It's the only thing I could come up." Minato said.

"…Then, okay, let's assume that someone has indeed thrown those two inside the TV… Then this is… …A murder case…"

"""…!"""

The other three were greatly shocked again .

"Then… You think those two people died… when those monsters… uh…"

"H-Hey, don't you think we're getting a little over our heads here…?" Yukari asked trying to dismiss this subject.

"Y-Yeah. Come on, guys, let's just let the police handle this and—" Chie tried to dismiss it as well—

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress with the announcer's case! Besides, even if we told them about the world inside the TV, there's no way they're gonna believe us!"

"That's true… And even if we showed them that we can insert our hands on TV screens… They might label us as "freaks" or "insane people". Which… might cause more problem than it's worth." Minato said.

"Th-That's not the point…" Yukari said.

"Exactly. Arisato is right about one thing, we can't tell anyone else about this. If someone suspected that we're involved into this case, they might arrest us if we do something fishy in their eyes. If I'm completely off-base about all of this, that's fine. It's just that… …I need to know why Senpai had to die like this…" Yosuke is crying for real now…

"H-Hanamura…"

"Oh, Hanamura…" Both Yukari and Chie felt very sympathetic towards him.

"Sorry, but you guys…" Yosuke turned to both Souji and Minato after wiping off the tears from his face. "You guys are the only ones I can rely on. Without you, I can't enter the TV. Sorry, but I'll be waiting for you guys at Junes."

"…You plan to enter the TV again?" Souji asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, I'll be waiting." Yosuke left running.

…The others are uncertain about what to do.

"I-I can understand how he feels… But, do you think we can get out of there safely again…? We got out because of that bear, but…" Chie said.

"Yeah—Huh?" Yukari noticed Junpei who is hiding behind the lockers. "H-Hey, Iori! What are you doing over there!?"

"…! O-Oh crap…!" Junpei realized that he's been spotted.

"I-Iori!? Wh-What are you doing here?" Chie asked, feeling like they've been exposed to someone who doesn't know about the whole TV world.

Junpei came out of his hiding place. "Sorry, but after seeing that Hanamura guy crying, I just… well, I thought I could be of some help, and…"

"You heard everything?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. I thought you guys were just talking about some manga story, but after seeing that Hanamura guy crying, and was all serious about it… I figured it's something very serious. Something about the murder of that senpai, huh…"

"Hey, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop on people…" Yukari seems to be annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But hey, maybe I could help you guys. I don't know about this whole "entering the TV" stuff, but I'm willing to help."

"Why? What do you have to gain from it?"

"What do I gain? Hey, who needs reason when you're willing to help someone!? Anyway, looks like that Hanamura guy wasn't thinking straight. So…"

"Let's stop, Hanamura, then." Souji suggested to which everyone agreed.

"Alright, so he's headed to Junes, then, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Minato is the first to run to Junes…

"H-Hey, Arisato, wait up!" Yukari said as everyone else caught up with him.

…

…Later, at the Junes Electronics Department…

…Yosuke is already here. For some reason, a rope is tied up around him and he's wielding a golf club and a toy katana that is small. He was delighted at the sight of everyone approaching him.

"You guys came!" He said.

""We came to stop you, idiot!""

Both Chie and Junpei snapped at him.

"Come on, you really shouldn't do this…" Chie said imploring Yosuke not to go through it.

"Oh, hey, you're… You're Iori Junpei, right? What are you…"

"Sorry, I'm not prying or anything, but… I heard about your, uh, situation, I guess."

"Huh? You…" Yosuke turned to the others for explanation…

…

"Ohh… So Iori was eavesdropping..." After the explanation, Yosuke came to understand things.

"I-I wasn't really eavesdropping or anything, it's just that you guys were frankly shouting—Oh, that's just you, Hanamura. I heard you guys shouting and I can't help but listen, you know?"

"Okay… So, where's Takeba?"

"She said she has something to take care of back at home. She'll be coming here, though—Wait, no, we came here to stop you before she returns!" Chie snapped at him again.

"I know, I know… But we were able to come back once, right? If we go in from the same location, maybe we'll meet that bear again."

Junpei gave a puzzled look at the mention of the bear from the other world while Chie was even more annoyed. "Just "maybe" isn't good enough!"

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me."

"Th-That's true, but…"

"Uh, hold the phone here, what is this bear you were talking about?" Junpei asked.

They didn't paid attention to him, which made him sweat drop.

"How about you guys? Could you just walk away?" Yosuke asked both Souji and Minato.

"…I'm worried about Satonaka." Souji said.

"Yeah, so it will just be the three of us." Yosuke said looking at Souji, then to Minato.

"Us?" Minato said pointing at himself to which Yosuke nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Satonaka, I'm leaving you with this."

Yosuke handed over the end of the rope that is tied up around him.

"Huh? What is this? A rope…?"

"We'll go in with this tied to me, so I want you to hold on to this and wait here."

"Huh?" Chie felt very ridiculous at this plan of Yosuke. "Wh-What…? Then, is this a lifeline? Come on, wait a sec…"

"Here, Seta, Arisato… These are for you guys." Yosuke gave Souji the golf club and the toy katana to Minato. "I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed."

"Huh,"

"Good plan." Both Minato and Souji said as they sized up their weapons, of sort.

"Alright, let's go… There's no use wasting more time here. Satonaka, whatever you do, don't let go of the rope!" With that said, the three guys approached the huge TV screen—

"Hey, I said WAIT!" Chie implored them all to stop.

"H-Hey, what's going—WHOA-!" Junpei, due to extreme shock, fell on the ground when he saw Minato insert his hand through the screen. "Wh-What the…!? D-Dude, is that some kind of magic trick!? Wait, you said inside the TV before… W-Wait, wait a sec… D-Did you mean…"

"Hey, Iori, whatever you do, keep your mouth shut about this, okay? We don't want anyone to think that we're some kind of aliens and stuff. So, stay here with Satonaka." Yosuke said.

"WHAT!?" "Why do I have to stay here with him!?"

"H-Hey, why does that sound like I'M some kind of disease here!? A-Anyway, you guys mind telling me what's going on?"

"…I'll explain. Listen carefully. Sorry, we're gonna waste more time here for a while." Minato said to Yosuke.

Yosuke seems to be perplexed but he accepted it. "Alright… Make it quick, Junes will be closing at around 8 in the evening. We better hurry."

Souji sweat dropped. "It's just 3PM in the afternoon."

…

"Ohhh… So that's how. That's amazing, man! You guys could enter the TV!? Like, can you guys to one channel and—" Junpei got excited after hearing the whole story.

"No, it's not like that! Were you listening at all!? I'm telling you, Iori, keep your mouth shut about this. You're a friend of Takeba, that's why we decided to tell you about all of this. But whatever happens, keep your mouth shut, okay?" Yosuke said to Junpei.

Chie sweat dropped at Yosuke referring to Junpei as Yukari's friend. "Uh, Takeba might kick your butt if she heard you say that. A-Anyway, do I really have to stay here with him?"

"Hey, come on, I can be of some help. Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut. Besides, it's not like they'll believe or anything if I do."

"Well, just to be safe, keep your mouth shut." Yosuke said.

"Alright, well then—" Junpei seems to be excited. He approached Chie. "Satonaka Chie, right? Nice to meet you. Alright, we'll hold on to this rope for you guys. After you guys gave us the signal, we'll pull you up."

"Hm,"

"Okay." Minato and Souji said.

"Alright, fine, let's go." Yosuke and the other two approached the TV.

"Hey, WAIT! WAAAIIITT-!" Chie implored them not to go, again.

_-waaaaaaaaarrrrrppp-!_

"Whoa, his hand went through the TV… Alright, hold the rope tightly, Satonaka." Junpei said.

"Huh? H-Hey-!" Suddenly, as Yosuke just jumped through the TV with Souji providing a path—by putting his hand through the TV screen—the rope got pulled—

"Whoa-! H-Hey, wait, WHOOOOAAAAA-!" Junpei got pulled inside along with the others!

"H-Hey, IORIIII-!" Chie ran up to the TV, but it was too late… They're already inside… "Huh?" Just then, Chie noticed that the rope seems to be much lighter than before. "Hm," She pulled it… "_gasp! _Ah…!" …only to find out that it's been cut… The lifeline is useless now… "…See? I told you this wasn't gonna work…" She said kneeling on the ground in despair. "Now what…?" She asked, sweat dropping… "… …M-Maybe… Maybe I should call Yukari…" She thought of calling Yukari with her cell…

…

_**~~~WAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPP~~~**_

…

…_thud, thud, thud, thud-!_

Bodies came falling down to the floor.

"Owww…" Yosuke groaned. "Huh? This is…" Looking around, he sees that they have arrived at the same place last time.

"Ow… My head… Huh?" After regaining his composure, Junpei realized that he's somewhere where he is not familiar at… "Wha—Whe-Where are we…!?" He's looking around wildly.

"I'll explain. Listen carefully." Minato said and Junpei could only give a questionable look.

…

"Huh, so that's how it is. So you're saying we're inside… the TV, I guess?" Junpei said trying to put the pieces together from what Minato has told him.

"Yeah, it was unbelievable at first for me, too." Yosuke said.

"Y-You guys…!" A voice up ahead…

"Huh? Wh-Who's that!?" Junpei said alerted by that voice.

…The bear from last time came out of the fog and approached the boys.

"Whoa-! I-Is this…!?" Junpei was greatly surprised when he came out of the fog.

"This is the bear we told you about." Minato said.

"Wh-What? This… is a bear?" Junpei said sweat dropping. He thinks that it looks like no bear at all…

"Hm? Hey, you guys have another one? Why'd you come back here?" The bear asked.

"Hey, you're that thing from last time!" Yosuke said. "Y-You're… Wait—"

"Did you guys got thrown in? Did that someone from your side threw you in here!?" He said asking excitedly…

"Huh? Throw—Wait, you mean—Y-Yeah, I want to talk to you about that!"

"Calm down, Yosuke." Souji said.

"O-Okay. Hey, can we ask you something?"

The bear stomped on the ground repeatedly. "What are you guys blabbering about!? You guys shouldn't have come here! It's a one-way door! Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

"Yeah, whatever." Yosuke felt annoyed so he felt like he should talk back. "We don't need your help this time. See, this time we got a—" Just then, they all realized that the lifeline has been cut. There's no way they can return… "WHAAAAAATT-!?"

"D-Dude, the-the-the… The ROPE-! It… It got cut!?" Junpei asked very agitated.

"H-Hey, you better let us out once we're done investigating in here!" Yosuke said very agitated as well.

The bear stomped on the ground repeatedly again. "Grrrrrr, I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here for a long time, and it's never been noisy like this till now! So why did you guys come here, anyway!?"

"Alright, fine… You want us to explain? Alright, you better damn listen to what we're saying! This isn't the like last time, when we came here by accident." Yosuke managed to compose himself. "Listen up, we're dead serious here. Cause people have died in our world… Every time the fog appears, a dead body shows up with it. It has to be related to this place somehow! If you know something, tell us!"

The bear looked at Yosuke with a confused expression. "A dead body…? Whenever the fog appears…? Huh, that explains why those two people I smelled last time disappeared from my sense of smelling."

The boys gave the bear a puzzled look at what he said.

"Huh? Your… sense of smelling? What do you mean by that?" Junpei asked.

"Yeah, what he said. What do you mean you "smelled" last time?" Yosuke asked.

"I do know that when it's foggy in your side, the fog lifts here. It's really dangerous when the fog lifts. That's when the Shadows get violent." The bear said, much to everyone's confusion. "Aaah… I get it…"

"Huh? I-If you get it, then explain to us, dammit! If it's foggy on our side, the fog lifts here…? Shadows… getting violent, or something like that…?"

The bear stomped on the ground repeatedly again. "That's why I said to hurry back, it's dangerous when that happens! Okay, no more questions. You guys better go back to the other side, NOW!" The bear was about to push them again—

"No way! I'm not going anywhere until I find out what really happened to Senpai!" Yosuke snapped, which made the bear almost fall from shock. "What is this place, anyways? It looks like a TV studio."

Everyone looked around.

"Yeah… Now that I think about it, is there a place like this in Inaba…? Ah… It's all nature and stuff around, so I doubt it, so… Is something being filmed here…?" Junpei asked.

"I doubt it." Minato said.

"Me too. At least… I don't think there's any camera around that is working…" Souji observing the cameras that do not have power or electricity around.

Just then, Yosuke realized something—

"Hey, wait a sec… H-Hey, don't tell me… Is that weird show being filmed here!?"

"…? Weird show? Uh, like what? Oh!" Junpei recalled the story he's been told so far. "Y-You mean… The Midnight Channel!?"

The bear looked at them, puzzled. "Huh? Weird show? Filmed? What does that mean?"

"Um… I'm asking if someone is filming the people who are thrown in here." Yosuke said being more specific.

"…? I… I don't get it. This world has always been like this. No one has ever done that "filming" thing here."

"Always been like this…?" Souji asked.

"Only me and Shadows are here! I told you before!"

"Ugh… But we don't know what these "Shadow" things are! Or what you are either, for that matter!" Yosuke said getting frustrated at the lack of sense of what's going on.

"Yeah, and why are you wearing a costume, dude?" Junpei asked.

"Hm? Costume?" The bear seems to be confused.

"Yeah, what's with that stupid costume, anyway? I'd say it's about time you show your face!" Yosuke approached the bear, and forcefully tried to pull out the head of the costume…

…_Poppp-!_ He managed to pull it off. But…

"Ah!" "…!" Souji exclaimed while Minato just showed a very surprised expression.

"WHOOOAAA-!" "Whoa!" Junpei and Yosuke exclaimed louder.

Yosuke backed away from the bear. "Wha… What the hell are you…? I-It's empty inside…"

The bear searched for its missing head. It found it lying on the ground, and then it threw it up back to his neck, much to the extreme awkwardness of the situation… causing the boys to sweat drop, as a result.

"Me? Well… I… I don't know. I just live here… I just want to live here peacefully…" The bear seems to be very sad about something…

"…" Yosuke, noticing the sorrow in his eyes, didn't bother to talk back.

"Okay, then… I'll let you guys stay in here and investigate. But," He raised one finger to declare a condition, "I want you guys to find out who has been throwing people in here, and killing them! You have to stop him! Promise me, or else…"

They all have a question mark above their heads.

"I'm not gonna let you guys outta here." He declared simply.

Both Yosuke and Junpei became very agitated.

"Y-You little…!" "Y-You son of a…!"

"This can't keep going on! My home here will be a complete mess! And then I… I… Waaaaaahh~~!" He cried hysterically.

"Wh-What are you crying for…? Geez, this thing's driving me nuts." Yosuke groaned.

"H-Hey… If we're going to find the culprit behind the deaths of those two victims, won't that make us heroes, or something…?" Junpei asked.

"…I don't know." Minato said.

"Yeah, I don't know either. But…" Souji thought of something. "This is a misfortunate thing for us. We can't get out if we—Huh?"

"Huh?" Both Souji and Minato recalled something… …Misfortune… Misfortune at their destination… "Misfortune…"

"Misfortune…" Both of them pondered deeply.

"...? Hm? What's up?" Junpei asked as everyone else turned to them.

"…" Souji recalled what Igor said:

"_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." _

"…" Minato recalled another thing that Igor said:

"_In the coming days, you two will enter into a contract of some sort, after that, you will return here. The coming year may be a turning a point in your destinies. If the mystery goes unsolved, your futures may be forever lost." _

'Our destinies… Our futures… If the mystery—the murder case—remained unsolved, we'll be forever… …be doom to oblivion…' He thought darkly as he examined the situation… They are in an unfortunate situation—where they cannot leave unless they promise to catch the culprit—and a great mystery—a murder case with unexplained methods of how it was performed and an unknown culprit who is behind it—is being imposed upon them… '…This is it, then…' He thought as he feels like the promised day is here now… The one that Igor spoke of.

"You're the only ones I can ask. Will you promise me…?"

"Alright, I promise." Souji promised with a heartful nod.

"Th-Thank you!" The bear seems to be very touched at that.

"I promise too." Minato did the same.

"Th-Thank you very much!"

"Tch, damn bear… Practically holding a gun to our heads…" Yosuke said irritated.

"Tch, yeah… But hey, didn't you guys say that you wanted to figure things out in here? I got dragged into this whole mess, but I guess… I guess I could help you guys out. I mean, what the hell else am I supposed to do in here?" Junpei asked, gesturing at his environment.

"Huh, you frankly got yourself involved with this whole thing, you know? So it's really your fault."

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess so. But hey, this sounds like it's worth doing, so… It's worth doing well, right? I mean, I once heard "if a job's worth doing, it's worth doing well", so let's give it all we got!"

Yosuke sweat dropped. "Whom did you hear that from? Anyway… Yeah, I guess… You have my word, too, uh… B-Bear. Whatever you are. Alright, might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Hanamura Yosuke, these are…"

"Arisato Minato. Pleasure."

"I'm Seta Souji. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Iori Junpei. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Bear."

"You got a name?" Yosuke asked the bear.

"…Teddie." He said simply.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Huh, figures."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised, too…" Junpei said.

"Okay, to begin with… How are we supposed to find the culprit?"

"I dunno… Oh, but I know where the last person came in." Teddie said.

Yosuke was surprised at that. "The last person? You mean Konishi-senpai!?"

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time. I dunno the name. I'll take you there. You might find some clues. Oh, one thing first. You should put these on." Teddie gave each of them… …glasses.

"…? What are these glasses for?" Yosuke's glasses are colored orange… Souji's colored gray, Minato's colored dark blue, and Junpei's glasses are colored black. They all put them on.

"""…!"""

Much to their surprise, with the glasses on, the fog shrouding the place disappeared from their visions.

"Whoa…!"

"Whoa! What the… How do you…" Yosuke and Junpei were the first to react.

"Huh, how useful." Minato said adjusting his glasses.

"The difference is like night and day. With these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist." Yosuke said.

"Huh, amazing." Souji said adjusting his glasses as well.

"They'll help you walk through the fog." Teddie explained. "Well, I've been here for a beeeaaary long time, so you can rely on me! Uh… But I can only take you to the place where the last person was. You guys will have to defend yourselves."

Both Yosuke and Junpei sweat dropped.

"What happened to relying on you!?" "Hell no, dude!"

"There better not be any monsters like last time… You understand!? We brought weapons with us, but… They're more for show." Yosuke sweat dropped at the golf club that Souji is wielding. "We just got here, if it's dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us!?"

"…We got personas, so don't worry about it." Minato assured.

"Yeah, like he said. Come on, can you show us the way?" Souji asked Teddie.

Teddie nodded. "Yup, you can count on me, heehee!"

Yosuke and Junpei sweat dropped at his enthusiasm.

"Geez, when did you get all so excited about all of this…" Yosuke said. "_Sigh, _anyway, can you show us the way? I'm dying to get there as soon as possible."

"Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask. Who is this Konishi person? Someone you know?" Teddie asked.

"… That's… …That doesn't matter right now. Anyway, let's go."

"Alrighty~ hop, hop, here we go!" Teddie ran off fast.

"H-Hey, wait for us!"

"Hey, come back here!" Junpei shouted as they follow Teddie.

…

…At a place that is seemingly the shopping district in Inaba…

…Everyone arrived at this place that is strikingly resembling the shopping district.

"What is this place…? It looks just like the shopping district…" Yosuke said looking around with a mild expression.

"Yeah, I used to pass by here... Oh, right, this isn't… the shopping district, right?" Junpei asked.

"Of course not. But.."

"Some weird places have appeared here recently. Things are getting tangled up, I dunno what to do…" Teddie said. He's been standing behind the guys who are taking the lead.

"Uh… by the way, why are you standing so far from us?" Yosuke asked with suspicion.

"Dude, you're supposed to be our guide here. You take the lead. Or… Are you planning to…" Junpei himself is starting to suspect foul play here…

"You better not be planning to high-tail if something does show up."

"Of course not! I mean, uh… I… can't stand so close, you know. Haha, I'd get in your way…" He said sheepishly.

"…" Yosuke decided to ignore him. "Hrrrm. Man, they really went all out on this... But out of all the places in town, why'd they replicate this one? This one is where—Oh wait, if this is our shopping district, we're not very far from Konishi-senpai's…" Yosuke ran ahead, prompting everyone else to follow.

…

…In front of the liquor store…

"I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's family runs." Yosuke confirmed.

"Hey, yeah, I used to pass by here on my way home. But, with everyone thinking that anyone who goes to Junes is an enemy, I… uh… I changed routes." Junpei said being mindful of his words as Yosuke's presence here is significant. "Oh, I'm sorry…"

"No, it's okay… You're not the only one. Everyone in the shopping district frankly hates me…"

"Yeah, and everyone else who goes to your place."

Yosuke nodded. "Does this mean… Senpai disappeared here? What could've happened?"

Just as Yosuke was planning to enter the store—

"W-Wait a second! Sh-Shadows…" Teddie alarmed everyone.

"Huh?"

"Shadows? What are those?" Junpei asked.

"Shadows… I had a feeling they were going to attack!" Teddie became terrified.

"Huh? Uh…" Yosuke stammered.

_-Then…_

_-Crash, crash-! _

_*Shatter!* *Shatter!* *Shatter!*_

Monsters broke through the windows of the store, it's the same monsters last time… The round-shaped ones and have long tongues.

"Grooaaarr!"

"Grooaarr!"

"Groooaaarr!"

"Guah!" Yosuke fell on the ground due to shock. "Ah, not these guys again!"

"Wh-What the hell-!? Are these… Are these the monsters you were talking about, Arisato!?" Junpei asked agitated.

"Hm, yeah." Minato said.

"What are they doing here?" Souji asked.

"The Shadows attack people when the fog lifts, but… You guys… They seem to hate you for some reason… They're going to attack!" Teddie said.

"Grooaaarr!"

"Grooaaarr!" Just like what Teddie said, these Shadows seem to be ignoring everyone else as they charged towards Souji and Minato.

"Wah!" Yosuke ducked to the ground for cover as they passed through him.

"Whoa, Hanamura! A-Are you alright!?" Junpei exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine! But…"

"Grooaaarr!"

"Grooaaarr!"

""Hm,"" Both Souji and Minato turned to each other. ""Hm,"" They both nod to each other.

_Flash, flash-!_

""Persona-!""

_Flash, flash-!_

They both summoned their respective persona cards and crushed them—

"_Huaaarrghh-!" "Aaaarrrrggghhh-!" _

Izanagi is summoned, as well as a persona that Minato hasn't used before—Orpheus.

"Huh? Wha… D-Dude, that… that persona… Didn't you used something… different?" Yosuke, noticing that it's not the same persona before, asked.

"I have more than one." Minato said. "Orpheus!"

_Flash-!_

He summoned another card and crushed it—

"_Aaaarrrggghhh-!"_

_*Maragi*_

_**-Abllaaaaaazzee-! Ablaaaaaazzeee-! ABLAAAAAAAZZZEEEE-!**_

"Groooaaarr-!"

"Groooaaarr-!" Some of the monsters were burned to ash as Orpheus played its harp—summoning waves of flames that incinerated them.

"Grooaarr!"

"Groooaaarr-!"

The other monsters aimed for Orpheus.

"Izanagi!"

_Flash-!_

Souji summoned another card and crushed it.

"_Huaaarrghh-!"_

_*Mazio*_

_**-Shooooccckk—Shooccckk—Shooock… **_

_**-BOOOOOOOMMMMM-!**_

Lightning bolts struck the monsters, killing them. With that, all of the monsters are dispatched.

""Hm,""

_Flash, flash-!_

Both Souji and Minato dismissed their personas as the battle is over.

"Wh-Whoa… Dude… What was THAT!? Was that what you were calling a "persona"!? Dude, what did you do!?" Junpei asked excitedly. "Hey, can I do that, too? Huh?" He asked Minato and Souji.

"Calm down, Junpei. You're troubling Sensei and his apprentice." Teddie said approaching both Souji and Minato.

"…? Sensei?" "…? Apprentice?"

Both Yosuke and Junpei asked.

"Gosh almighty! You're amazing, Sensei! I'm one impressed bear! I can't believe you were hiding such an amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you! *gasp* Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?" Teddie asked Souji excitedly and eagerly.

"Well, yeah, and…" Turning to Minato. "Him, too."

"Oh, the Apprentice."

'…? Apprentice?' Minato asked in his mind.

"Wow, this is really something. Don't you think so, Yosuke?"

Yosuke, who is annoyed, walked up to Teddie—"Dude," He pushed Teddie, causing him to fall and then rise up again due to his body being light. "you call him Sensei and him an apprentice and then don't show the rest of us here respect?"

"S-Sorry…"

"Yeah, how did you do it, anyway, Arisato?" Junpei asked.

"Huh, I asked that question some time ago, too, you know. You probably won't get answer through words alone, man." Yosuke said.

"What?"

"Well, that's that and… Hey, Teddie,"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for guiding us out here. Without you, we would have never found this place."

"R-Really…? Heehee." Teddie blushed at that praise.

"Alright, back to our original mission objective…" Turning back to the liquor store that is now in ruins—the windows are shattered—and to resume their original purpose here…

"Oh, right, to investigate stuff. Hm, this is where that Konishi person lives, right?"

"Yeah… Once, anyway."

"So, what do you think we'll find in here?" Junpei asked.

"Man… I wonder what could have happened to Senpai here."

"Hm, supposedly, this is the reality of someone who is here." Teddie explained.

"""Huh?"""

Everyone was puzzled by what he said.

"Someone's… reality?" Minato asked.

Teddie nodded. "Uh huh. It appeared when that person you were talking about was thrown in here."

"Appeared…? Wait, does that mean… Places can appear when someone—" Before Yosuke could ask any further—

…_echo… echo… echo… _

…Voices started to echo from somewhere…

This alerted everyone and they prepared for anything that might happen…

"_I wish Junes would go under…"_

"_It's all because of that store…"_

"Wh-What the...?" Yosuke stammered.

"Whose voices are those?" Junpei asked.

"_Oh, I heard Konishi-san's daughter is working there. Oh my… How could she, with her family's business suffering as it is? I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."_

"S-Stop it…" Yosuke, who seems to be tormented from all these voices, said…

"_That poor father… to have his own daughter working for the enemy. What a troublesome child…"_

"Wha-What the hell…?" Junpei said.

"Hey… Hey, Ted, you said that this place is reality for those that are here, right!? So, does that mean this was Senpai's reality when she wandered in here?"

"I… only know what's over here." Teddie said feeling apologetic that he can't help much to enlighten the situation.

"Fine…" Yosuke said as everyone turned to the liquor store once again. "Whatever is happening here, we'll find out ourselves."

Everyone ran inside the liquor store.

…

…There's no one here…

Everyone looked around—

…_echo… echo… echo…_

"Dammit, not again…" Yosuke cursed as the echoing voices can be heard again.

"_Saki, how many times do I have to tell you!?"_

"Huh…? This voice… It sounds so different from the ones before—" Junpei said unfinished—

"I-Is this… Senpai's dad?"

"_You know what the neighbors say about you, right!? Aren't you ashamed of yourself!? You're the eldest daughter of a family who've owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you met some guy there? Just tell me why do you have to work THERE, of all places!"_

"Huh. Some yelling." Minato commented.

"Yeah… I don't think I can bear to hear more of this—" Junpei said unfinished once again—

"I don't believe this… She seemed like she had fun at work. She never said anything like this to me… You're telling me THIS was how Senpai really saw things!?" Yosuke snapped at all of these voices that are echoing.

"Yosuke, calm down." Souji said.

"Huh…?"

"You're not thinking clearly. Calm yourself, clear your mind…"

"But… I… Gr, fine… Come on, let's investigate this place."

"Hey, are you—" Junpei was about to express concern—

"Come on, I seriously want to get our business here to be done with as fast as we could."

"Fine. Okay, search around." Minato commanded and everyone spread out and started to look around for clues.

"Huh…? These are…?" Yosuke came across a bunch of photos on a table… "These photos… Is this…?" Yosuke picked one photo. "It's the photo we took with the other part-timers at Junes. We just took it the other day. But… Why is it cut up like this?" On the photo, Saki is seen smiling… Yosuke is beside her.

"_I… I never had the chance to say it…"_ Suddenly, Saki's own voice is now echoing.

Everyone was taken by surprise.

"I-Is that… Senpai's voice!?"

"_I always wanted to tell Hana-chan…"_

"…? Huh? Me…?"

"…_that he was a real pain in the ass." _

"…!" Yosuke was very shocked upon hearing that.

"_I was nice to him just because he was the store manager's son. That's all. But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic. What a dip." _

"…" Yosuke is starting to feel like he's about to cry…

The others turned to him with concerned stares.

"…P-Pain in the ass…?"

"_Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back… I wish everything would just disappear…"_

…Yosuke looked down in despair. "I-It's a lie. This can't be… Senpai's not like that!"

"_**Yeah… She's not like that… SHE'S A WHORE-!**__" _

"""…!"""

Everyone was taken by surprise at that new voice. They turned to the entrance of the store where the voice came from and they see… Another Yosuke…

"_**She's a real pain in the ass—as well as everything else in this goddamn life-! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-!**__" _

"""…! Ah!"""

Everyone exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? Two Yosukes?" Teddie asked in disbelief.

Yosuke ran to confront this other Yosuke.

"Wh-Who are you…? I-I wouldn't think that…"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA…!**__" _This other Yosuke laughed maniacally and evilly… but then he became very serious all of the sudden. _"__**Yes… Well, how long are you going to keep living in delusions? Curse the shopping district—the people who criticize others in there—and Junes, as well! You are tired of all of it… Especially if you will all be by yourself!**_**"**

"Wh-What are you saying… That's not true, I—"

"_**Listen to me, other me, you are living in a mask called "enthusiastic person", "carefree Hanamura Yosuke"… All of it, all of it… are all masks… Everyone is a liar… They don't tell truth… They tell lies… Lies… All of it… Don't you think so? Even you are lying… Liar.**__"_

"S-Stop it!"

"_**You claim you wish to search this place for truth… Truth… does not exists in this place… Especially… especially… Especially if you are not even looking for such thing. You claim you wish to go inside this world of boredom and nothing but the cursed side of that person you so love and cherishes… You wish to investigate this place for her sake? Ha, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! I know beyond that which you can think…**__" _

"Wh-What?"

"_**You just thought of it as something you could do for a change… Something like a "noble goal" or "adventure"… You thought "a world inside a TV… Now that's something!" right? You didn't have any other purpose to be here, right? "If all went well, hey, maybe you could even be a hero!", that's what you thought, right?**__"_

"That's not true… Stop… Stop it…"

"_**Everyone is a liar… I am sick of it. Everyone should just be honest… and accept the fact that only losers go to HELL and winners are the winners as they are! They don't need lame excuses to do what they want! As for you, that senpai you were so sweet on… Her death was the perfect excuse!"**_

"…! That's not true! What are you!? Who are you!?"

"…_**I am you. …your Shadow. There is nothing I don't know about you.**__" _

"Screw that! I don't know you! YOU CAN'T BE ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH-!"

"…_**hihihihi… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-! Yes, come on, say that AGAIN-!**__"_

"…You're not me… You're nothing like me!" Yosuke said backing away a little.

"…"

"Hm," Souji and Minato feel like something is about to happen…

"H-Hey, H-Hanamura, calm down!" Junpei called out to Yosuke.

"_**Hmph… Yes… That is correct. I am ME now! I'm not you anymore, SEE?**__" _This other Yosuke said as it spread its arms about.

_-Cllaaaaaaaarrreeeeeeuuuuggghhh-! _

-Suddenly, darkness begun to gather around it. It's swelling…

"Agh, ugh… Ah." Yosuke fell on the ground, unconscious.

"""Yosuke-!"""

Everyone exclaimed.

Souji and Minato ran to Yosuke to aid him.

"Sensei, apprentice!" Teddie exclaimed.

"Now what!?" Junpei exclaimed.

-Soon after, the darkness that is gathering disappeared—with this time, Shadow Yosuke has changed in its form… It now has a more monstrous looking appearance with it having a half humanoid body and a half toad-like body. The upper part is humanoid and the lower part is toad-like.

"_GROOOOAAAAAARRR-!" _

"Hmph,"

_Flash!_

Minato summoned two cards that are floating… The Magician Arcana and the World arcana…

_Flash-!_

"Fusion Spell! Infinity!" He said casting a spell that formed a barrier around everyone—including Yosuke.

"Hm!? Wh-What did you do, apprentice!?" Teddie asked.

"Dude, what did you do?" Junpei asked.

_-stomp, stomp-! _

The Shadow approached Souji, Minato and the unconscious Yosuke.

"…_**I am a Shadow… The true self… I'll crush anything that bores me… Starting with *you*!**__" _It said gazing at Souji and Minato. _"GROOOAAAAAAARRR-!"_

_*Wing of Oblivion*_

_-STOMP-! Gussstt-! Gusssssttt-! _

The Shadow stamped its feet on the ground, creating massive wind that were sent towards—

"Hm,"

_Block—!_

_Block-!_

_Block-! _

"Hm," Minato smiled in triumph as the Infinity spell protected everyone from that devastating wind.

"_**How long can you survive this!?"**_

"Whoa, dude, what was that!?" Junpei asked.

"Th-The apprentice did something!" Teddie said.

"Arisato, what was that?" Souji asked.

"Never mind about that, we have to do something about this troublesome frog." Minato said staring at Shadow Yosuke menacingly.

"…Yeah, you're right. Okay, then—"

_Flash-!_

"Izanagi!" Souji summoned his persona card…

_Flash-!_

-and crushed it.

"_Huaaaarrgghh-!" _Izanagi is summoned. _"Huaaarrrgghh-!"_

_*Mazio*_

_**-Shooooccckk—Shooccckk—Shooock… **_

_**-BOOOOOOOMMMMM-!**_

"_**AAAAUUUURRRRRGGGHHH-!**__"_ Shadow Yosuke agonized in pain as he took severe damage from that attack. _"__**Guargh… You're getting a real pain in the ass! GROOOAAARRR-!**__" _It said gazing angrily at Minato. _"__**I'll crush you with everything I got!**__" _It prepared for another attack. _"__**GROOOOAAAARRR-!**__"_

_*Wind of Oblivion*_

_-STOMP-! Gussstt-! Gusssssttt-! _

It directed its attack to Minato only.

_Bloooooccckkk-! _

The barrier around Minato disappeared after the attack was blocked.

"_**Huh, that's it? Boring…**_"

"I agree."

_Flash-!_

Minato summoned a persona card and crushed it…

_Flaaasshh-!_

"Yeah, that was boring… So why don't we… Raise the craziness here… And LET'S ROCK-!"

_Flaaaassssshhh-!_

"_**GROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR-!**__"_ Thanatos is summoned.

"That's the thing… from last time." Souji recalled the last time Minato summoned this persona. "Why didn't you summoned it much sooner?"

"Because I'm not the one who decides when it can be summoned." Minato said with his hand still raised up.

"Huh?"

"It seems it's the one calling the shots here… I can only summon it… When he wants to come out."

"_**GROOOOAAAAARRR-!**__" _

Minato put his hand down as Thanatos floated behind him.

"What-? You can't… summon it at will?"

"Yeah. Now, destroy it! Thanatos!"

"_**GROOOOOAAAAARRR-!**__"_

"_**Damn you, don't underestimate me…!**__" _Even Shadow Yosuke feels overwhelmed by Thanatos's presence.

"_**GROOOOOAAAARR-!**__" _Thanatos swung forth one of its blades, and turned to Shadow Yosuke—_"__**GROOOOOOAAAAARRR-!**_" It let out a loud roar that destroyed the liquor store… With all the damage it sustained from Shadow Yosuke's attacks earlier, one loud roar is enough to bring it down, it seems.

"Thanatos, destroy it with one attack. That will be fun as he wants things not to be boring. Grant him his wish." Minato commanded of Thanatos.

"_**GROOOOOAAAARRR-! As you desire, master! GROOOOOAAAARRR-!**__"_

"Whoa, did it spoke!?" Junpei asked with a mild expression.

"_**GROOOOOAAAARRR-!**__" _

_*Megidolaon* _

"This is our grand finale. I bring you, Megidolaon!" Minato said waving his hand towards the Shadow.

"_**GROOOOAAAAAAARRRR-!**__" _

_-Flaaaaaaaasssshhh-!_

-Energy balls that are hovering above gathered together, and then, they gradually descended to the ground…

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM-!***_

A large explosion engulfed the entire liquor store, reducing it to ruins, completely.

"_**Aaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggghhhhhh-!**__ Damn you to HELL-! ARRRGGGHhh-! This can't be…! Ugh!" _ Shadow Yosuke begun to dissolve into vast mists… Black mists… The monstrous appearance ceased to be—reverting back to its 'human' like appearance. "Urrghh-!" Shadow Yosuke fell on the ground. He's full of burns and wounds around his body… "Ugh… Agh… Ah… …" …He's just lying there, unable to move any further.

"…"

_Flash-!_

Minato dismissed Thanatos.

The others went to Yosuke who has finally woke up. "I… I…"

"Yosuke!" Teddie said.

"Hanamura!" Junpei said.

"Are you alright?" Souji asked.

"Y-Yeah… What happened?" Yosuke noticed that the liquor store has been reduced into a pile of ruins. "Whoa… What the hell happened here?"

Minato approached Yosuke.

"Arisato…"

"…He's over there." Minato turned to Yosuke's Shadow who is still lying on the ground.

"…!" Yosuke is surprised to see him.

"… … …" Shadow Yosuke, on the other hand, doesn't seem to have any expression… He's devoid of anything but acceptance or surrender… He's willing to surrender.

"You're… You're… You're… not me." Yosuke said denying the Shadow to be any part of himself.

"That thing came from you, Yosuke…" Teddie said. "You have to admit it, or it'll go berserk again…"

"…" Yosuke seems reluctant to admit it.

"It's only a side of youself." Minato assured.

Yosuke turned to him. "A side of myself…"

"Yeah, in other words, it's just something that became unstable when you were confronted of Konishi-senpai's thoughts. It's not really you, but it's still you…"

"But still me…"

"A side of you… your fears… If you confront that side of you, your true self… will emerge."

"My… fears. Oh, so, it's not… really me…?"

"It's not you… but it is you, at the same time, nonetheless. A side of you that came from _you,_ so it is you, but it's something that doesn't tell who you really are. Can I ask something…?"

"What…?"

"Who are you?"

"…" Yosuke turned to his shadow. "I… am… Hm, I did wanted to find out what happened to senpai, but…" He approached him. "…What it said that I wanted to have fun… That's just one side of me…"

"Yeah… That Shadow… is you, Yosuke. But… Like what Arisato said, it's also not you. You can face it, can't you?" Souji asked sincerely.

"Hm," Yosuke looked up with his eyes closed, then he looked down and opened his eyes. "…I knew it wasn't lying… But I'm so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it… You're me… and yet you're not. You're a side of me… My darkness… Huh, confronting your own demon, huh. Geez, this is kinda like therapy." Yosuke offered a hand to his Shadow. "Right, me?"

"…" The Shadow smiled.

_Flaaaaaasssshh-! _

-The Shadow disappeared in a blue fog that emerged… Then, something was hovering…

"…Jiraiya… My persona…"

_Flash-!_

That thing that was hovering is Yosuke's manifested persona, Jiraiya. It turned into a card and merged with Yosuke.

"This… is… my… persona."

"Cool…" Junpei said.

_Flash-! Sharp-!_

"Gurgh-!" Suddenly, Junpei kneeled to the ground with him touching his head with both hands.

The others ran to him. "Hey, Junpei-!" Teddie said.

"Ow, I… A voice… in my head… What the—"

_Flash-!_

Just then, blue fog emerged around Junpei…

_Flaaasshhh-!_

Something appeared above him. …A persona.

"What the…?" Yosuke said. "Is that…?"

"A persona…?" Teddie finished what he was going to ask.

"What…? M-Me… too? I can… I can fight like you guys do…?"

"_Thou art I… And I am thou… From the flames that can purge the darkness in one's psyche… I, Hermes, shall accompany thee to shed light on thy path. Pleasure be mine…"_

_Flaash-!_

It turned into a card and merged with Junpei.

"Whoa… I… This is awesome!" Junpei cheered. "So now I can fight monsters like those kind like you guys, right!?"

"Whoa… Wow, you got your persona without even confronting your own self… But, then again, both Souji and Minato did the same thing." Yosuke said.

"Whoa, really? Did that really happened?"

Both Souji and Minato nodded.

"But this aside, hey, Teddie. Could Senpai have been attacked by her other self here? Like how it just happened to me?"

"I think so. The Shadows here were originally born from humans. Sometimes the fog clears. Then they all go berserk... And you saw what happens next. A strong-willed Shadow draws others to it. And the big mass of Shadows kills the host." Teddie explained.

"So that's why people die when it gets foggy in our world…"

"Hey, about that… Shadow self… Why does it emerge…? Does this place…" Junpei asked.

"Like I said, the Shadows here are originally born from humans. A strong-willed Shadow can come out if one person is here, it's much more easier for the Shadow to come out that way."

"I see… I'm kinda getting the whole picture here, but… What's up with this world? If someone doesn't have a persona… They're screwed." Junpei said looking up. "See? There's no way out."

"Yeah… If someone did threw people in here… It's murder." Yosuke said darkly.

"Yeah, I agree. Then… those two who have died… Damn, who would do something like that…?"

"Come on. Let's go back to the entrance." Minato suggested.

"I agree. I think we're done here, anyway. There's nothing left." Souji said.

"Hmhm," Teddie nodded. "This world is not for humans, it's not comfortable for you here. Let's go back."

…

…

…At the entrance…

The guys arrived here finally. "Whew, I'm beat." Yosuke said tiredly.

"Yeah, no kiddin." Junpei said.

"Hey, Ted, can I get something straight here? It's about how it all happened: Senpai and that Yamano lady were thrown in here, and since they couldn't get out, they wandered around. After a while, that Shadow thing came out of them. The fog cleared, it went berserk, and it ended up killing them... Does that sound right? So if I'd been here until the fog cleared, I woulda been in much deeper trouble?"

"Uh huh. I'm pretty sure." Teddie nodded. "You were lucky. We were all with you…"

"Damn… Creepy. This place… It's like Hell. You can't get out once you're in." Junpei said.

"Hm, then…" Minato and Souji turned to Teddie. "You're the only one who can get us out of here?"

"You did promised… right?" Souji asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I remembered, heehee." Teddie said.

"Dammit… Senpai and that announcer… They were stuck here all alone. No one could save them…" Yosuke said imagining what it would be like to be stuck in this horrible place until the fog clears…

"Yosuke…"

"But, uh, those Shadows… Why did they attacked us if the fog hasn't cleared yet?" Junpei asked.

"Well… No Shadows attacked the two people who died. And they disappeared when the fog lifted. They attacked us, though… Maybe they're keeping a close eye on us. They might see people who investigate this place as… enemies."

"A close eye!?" Junpei was surprised at that. "D-Dude, does that mean… Someone is already watching us!?"

"Calm down." Minato said.

"Yeah, we're perfectly safe here." Souji said.

"Oh, I… see." Junpei felt assured. "So, now what? Do we go back home now, or…?"

"It'll be dangerous, but we might be able to fight them! We might save people!" Teddie said enthusiastically.

Yosuke was surprised at that. "Y-You're saying… If someone else is thrown in here, we can save them before they disappear!? Like how you guys just saved me!?"

"It seems so. The police will be useless with this kind of thing, though. They won't believe us if we tell them how the victims were murdered." Minato said.

"You're right about that. Huh, no wonder they couldn't made any progress with that Yamano lady's death." Junpei said.

"Yeah, I agree…" Yosuke said.

"Will you… come back here?" Teddie sounded sad.

"We made a promise, so why not?" Souji said.

"Y-You'll keep your word?"

"Well, you're the one who said you weren't letting us out unless we do." Yosuke said.

"Oh! Th-That's right! Okay, I'll let you out. But there's one thing. I'll be waiting for you guys here. You need to come in from the same place every time. So we can meet up."

"Huh? You mean that big TV back at Junes?" Junpei asked.

"You can come in from somewhere else. But then you won't end up here. You might show up somewhere I couldn't get to you. Then you'd be doooomed. Got it!?"

"Whoa, hey, don't make it sound like it can really happen, ha, haha."

"Well, now that we're done here, can you show us the way out?" Yosuke asked.

"Roger that! One exit, coming up!"

_tud, tud, tud._

_POP-!_

"Whoa!" Junpei fell on his butt when the TV sets appeared. "D-Dude, where did these TVs come from!?" He stood up.

"Huh, you reacted in the same manner as Satonaka. It's kinda funny." Yosuke commented. They all faced the TV sets, with Teddie behind them. "Cool. But first, we have to make sure that the coast is clear…"

"Okay, go, go, go! Squiiiiisshh-!" Teddie pushed them to the TVs.

"Argh, hey, stop squeezing, you little—Gah!"

"Whoa!" Junpei exclaimed.

…

_**~~~WAAAAAAAAARRRRRRPPP~~~**_

…

…Junes Electronics Department…

_-thud, thud, thud, thud-!_

"Ow."

"Ouch, that hurts…" Yosuke and Junpei groaned.

"Ah…!" Chie is here. She's kneeling on the ground with tears all over her eyes. The boys got out of the TV and fell on the ground. "Y-You guys came baaack…! _*sob*_" She said standing up. The boys did the same.

…_tap, tap, tap. _"Hey, Satonaka, what are you—Huh!?" Yukari arrived carrying two drinks on her hands. "Wha… What are you…" She ran up to the boys. "You guys… How did you—"

"Huh? Satonaka? Whoa, what's with that face?" Yosuke asked, surprised that Chie is crying.

Chie was annoyed, though. She threw the cut out rope—lifeline—to Yosuke who fell down as a result.

"Ow!"

"The nerve of you guys! You are such morons! I can't believe this! You guys suck!"

"C-Chie, calm down. Here, have a drink." Yukari attempted to calm Chie by giving her one of the drinks she's holding.

"Y-Yukari… Th-Thanks… _Siiip._"

"There, there." She then turned to the boys. "What the hell are you guys—What were you thinking!? You left Chie all by herself!"

They were all surprised at that.

Yosuke and Junpei sweat dropped.

"Uh, we didn't intended to leave—" Yosuke attempted to excuse themselves—

"No excuses! You guys better take responsibility about all of this!"

"Uh, Yuka-tan, we're not making excuses or anything like that, it's just that—" Junpei attempted to excuse themselves as well—

"Oh yeah? Then why did you leave her?"

"Listen…" Yosuke implored her to listen.

…

"…So, that's what happened. So, your so-called brilliant plan didn't work, huh, Hanamura?" Yukari mocked Yosuke who sweat dropped.

"I'm sorry… Here, I'll buy you steak, Chie." Yosuke said attempting to satisfy Chie enough so that she would forgive him.

"Yeah, I'll buy you too, Yuka-tan." Junpei did the same.

"Huh? Me, too?" Yukari asked.

"Well, you were called by Satonaka, right? That means you were involved with this whole mess, so, it's on me."

"…? Huh, what's with you? Why did you become so generous all of the sudden?"

"We'll explain. But first, let's go to the food court." Minato suggested.

…

…Junes Food Court…

The boys explained what happened at the other world. Chie is eating steaks that Yosuke bought for her. It's raining right now…

"Wow, so someone is throwing people in there to kill them? And since the police can't prove that the other world exists, it's the perfect crime?" Yukari asked with a mild expression.

"That's about it, yeah." Minato said. "We also know that we can save anyone from dying in there by going in there ourselves and get anyone who gets stuck in there out before the fog lifts."

Souji and Yosuke nodded at that.

"Well, that and we need to find out who's doing it. This is most likely something the police can't handle, so it's on us." Souji said.

"Yeah, this is something that is way out of league for the police. But we got personas!" Yosuke boasted.

"Yeah, we can kick ass now, right?" Junpei did as well.

"Huh? You have a persona? Seriously?" Yukari asked in disbelief.

"Hmhm, this is great." Chie commented of the steak she's eating, which made Yosuke sweat drop.

"Geez, you eat a lot. Anyway, did you get all that?"

"Hmhm, I kinda get wh-*munch* you were gottingat*munch* Ah."

"Hey, don't talk with your mouth full! Anyway, that's about it. We can discuss more about this for tomorrow. I seriously need to rest."

"Yeah, after everything you've been through, I might as well take you home, man." Junpei volunteered to take Yosuke home.

"Yeah, thanks, man."

"No problem. Alright, let's go. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow."

…

…Yosuke and Junpei left.

"Huh, they seem to get along well. So, how are you guys doing?" Yukari asked both Souji and Minato.

"We're fine. I think we're getting a better picture of what's going on now." Souji said.

"Ah." Minato stood up. "I'm going home. I'm getting tired, too. See you."

"Oh, Arisato, you leaving?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah. See you at school." Minato left.

"Hm, I better go, too. Sorry we caused so much trouble." Souji apologized to both girls.

"Oh no, it's nothing… Well, it's just Junpei and Yosuke, actually. Well, it looks everything is fine now. You should go now. You and Arisato go to the same direction right? See ya at school!"

…End of Chapter 3…


End file.
